Fighting my heart
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a top agent assassin in japan.she was given a mission to kill a seventeen year old hanyou named Inuyasha taisho so she must go undercover as a high school student what if she falls in love with him...InuKag,SanMirR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**The mission**

Kagome Higurashi a sixteen year old girl,highly skilled in any weapon in the world.the first youngest assasin in the world also has super high intelligance.she had chocolate eyes and her raven black hair ended to her upper thighs.her hair was straight.She was walking into her boss office.

"Kagome we have someone else for you to kill."

Said a man with dark green hair and dark brown eyes.

"yes chief,what can you tell me about him."

She said placing her hand on her curvy hip.

"He is the son of Inutaisho the richest man in Japan.Mr.Taisho is becoming too powerful and must be hit in a weak spot,that is why we targeted his youngest son."

He then slid a file up on his desk.Kagome picked it up and opened it.

"You have eight months to complete this mission if you fail to do so your family will suffer...also you have to go undercover as a high school student we already set things up for you.do not fail me."

"Have I ever."

She said raising her black arched eye brow.And left the secret head quarters.tommorow was the start of her new mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Time for school**

Kagome was at home in her room learning everything she could about this Inuyasha person .he was very interesting from what she read..She then relized it was eight o'clock pm.so she figured going to bed early would do some good.

The Next Day...

Her alarm set off at six am.she got up and made her bed and went to the shower as the hot water beated on her body.she got out and saw the school uniform on her bed figuring her mother put it there.

"are you serious this is my uniform."

She said looking at the short skirt.she then put it on her hair was put in a low ponytail.

"Sis,come and eat already its almost seven o"clock am."

Soutayelled from the kitchen.Kagome jumped down the steps and ate cereal.

"I hope you like school."

Her mother said with a reasuring smile.Kagome was home schooled while Souta went to public school.Her mother was a doctor...a heart surgeon.while her grandfather was interested in sutra's warning off demons.Kagome had got up ready to leave.

"Alright Im set and ready to go"

She said excited this was her first day of school you know.She left and started walking to school.it was only a couple of blocks away.she saw the school it was so big.she saw other students on the steps.while others standing.

"So,your the new girl?."

Said a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"yeah,Im Kagome Higurashi its nice to meet you."

Said Kagome who was smiling.

"Im Sango Taijiya."

Said the pretty sixteen year old.

"So,is it fun at this school."

She said still looking how big it was.

"Its cool but the teachers let you get away with anything."

"Really?."

"Yup,that's what I like about this school and we barely have homework the teacher are push overs"

"Wow,sounds kinda cool."

Ding Dong Ding Dong Dong Ding Dong

Said the school's bell.

"Well,your gonna be in my class follow me."

The girls went inside the school.They were in the halls as guys were whistling at both girls.

"Since,your pretty your gonna have to get use to that."

She said whispering in Kagome ear.

"Sango..."

Said a boy with violet eyes,black hair that was in a small pony tail.

**Why did he have to come right now?**Sango said to herself angry.Miroku walked up to the girls.

"Now,who are you pretty young lady?"

Said the flirtaous boy.

"Im Kagome Higurashi,Im new here Sango was just showing me around.

She said.

"May you do me the honor of baring my children?"

Wha!

Said Kagome who was blushing.

Bam!

Sango punched the perverted monk.

"Get out of here before he starts feeling on your backside."

Kagome nodded and left and went to the classroom.She sat down.The a silver hairedHanyou sat next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**You met me and tried to kill me**

Inuyasha looked at the new girl.

"what are you staring at?."

"sorry,Im new and I don't want to start any trouble."

"Yeah,whatever."

He said as a girl came into a room she looked exactly like Kagome but was pale and Kagome hair was longer.

"Inu-Baby."

"Kikyo...shouldn't you be in class."

Said the irritated Hanyou.Kikyo only wanted to become Inuyasha girlfriend so she could be the envy of the school.but Inuyasha was not interested.

"I had to see you."

**Is this girl for real its obvious he's not interested...wait a minute why do I care I just me the guy.**Kagome said to herself then Sango came in and saton the other side next to Kagome.

"So,you met Inuyasha?."

"Not really."

"He's the most popular boy in school and captain of the basketball,Hockey,Soccer,and football team his older brother is Sesshomaru.he's the student council president."

"Wow!"

She said not knowing this information.but she had to strike him sooner or later.

At Night...

Kagome had put on her grey jumpsuit with an mask so you can only see her eyes and eyebrows,her hair was in a high ponytail.she was ready to kill Inuyasha.She got on the roof jumping on roofs of other houses until she finally got to his it was midnight.shewent through his window sly as a fox.she entered his room to see him sound asleep.**He looks so cute...hey what am I thinking I better mak his death quick.**She took out a sword it was short but sharp.she was ready to slice it through his stomach but she stopped some thing in her heart told her no this is wrong.she put the sword back in the sheeth and went home.into her room and layed on her bed putting on a big shirt.

"Why couldn't I do it...why?."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**He's such a nice guy deep down**

It was tuesday and Kagome was under a cherry blossom tree.she had came to school early and was waiting for the bell to ring.Sango was looking for her everywhere she was trying to find her before that perverted Miroku did.Kagome who was in pure bliss just sat down eyes closed as pink cherry blossom petal fell around her.she never had time to be in a peaceful enviorment cause she had been always ddoing her missions.

"This is so...I don't know what word to describe how it feels here."

"Yeah,this is a peaceful place here."

She turned around to see a hanyou laying back against a tree.

"Oh,Hi Inuyasha."

"What's your name I came after you introduced yourself to the class."

"Oh,my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"So...um why are you here."

"Beacause its peaceful here and this is a good wnviorment for me."

"No...I mean like at this school."

"Oh,I had been home schooled all my life but my mom insisted I go to school now."

"Your lucky home school seems much better than this school."

"Not to me this place is kinda cool."

He blushed as her hair blew swiftly with the winder and how gently her voice was but she almost looked like Kikyo.

"So...Kikyo is your girlfriend right?"

"Hell no but she wished she was."

Kagome giggled.**He's not such a bad person.**

"I don't know how to tell her I don't like her."

"Well your eventually gonna have to or she'll keep bugging you."

"Your right about that."

Ding Dong Ding Dong Dong Ding Dong

They both got their stuff ready.

"We better hurry to class."

"Why don't you walk with me I don't want to be bothered by Miroku and Koga."

"Sure I-I don't mind that."

She was blushing when he talked to her he was calm with it she just started to like him and now its twice s difficult to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Inuyasha is the best big brother in the whole world?**

It was last period five seconds away from leaving Kagome was passing all her classes like they were giving her preschool work.

**Kagome's P.o.v**

This is so boring the teacher just keeps repeating hiself...gosh I heard him say this sixtynine times.I got to get out of here if I don't Im gonna...explode!

Ding Dong.

Yes,class is over.I picked up my yellow bookbag and headed to the door.I reached the front doors to see a little girl with long black hair and silver eyes she was so adorable she had to be five or older.then another little girl was over there she had black hair and light carmel colored eyes she had to be around Souta's age.they were both so adorable but then I noticed one had dog ears and the other didn't.

"Hey Kagome!"

Inuyasha was talking to me.he startled me for a second but I didn't show it.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing?"

What!why did I say that Duh he's going home.I am such an Idoit.

"Im about to go home..."

He asked weirdly.

"What I was trying to say but didn't,um who are these two precious little girls?"

"Oh,these are my little sisters...Saya and Sana."

He said pointing to the little girls.

"Inuyasha is mine go away!"

Said the silvered eyed Sana.

She was clutching onto Inuyasha's leg not wanting to let go.

"Stop it!"

He yelled shaking his leg but she refused to get off.I guess this little girl thinks Im trying to take Inuyasha from her.

"Stop it Sana get off of Nii-san."_Which meaned brother or big brother._

Saya was holding a brown bear doll.

"Stop Sana!"

Inuyasha yelled once again.Then Saya eyes got cloudy of tears.She made me want to cry she was sooooo cute,I held her and she smiled holding me back.Inuyasha sighed of relief...I wander why?

**End of Kagome's P.o.v**

"Isnt Inuyasha the best big brother in the whole world world."

Saya said.Inuyasha took Saya and put her on his back and picked up Sana in his arms.

"Thanks Kagz."

He waved and walked off.Kagome had a questioning look on her face.**Kagz...**she said in her mind.She then headed off home.

**Kagome's P.o.v**

Its getting worser by the second...He's getting friendly with me...now its gonna be even harder to kill him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Why am I blushing! **

**Kagome's P.o.v**

It was two weeks later and I haven't seen Sango its like she's been avoiding me.Maybke she's avoiding Miroku.I went to the shower and got dressed and everything.it was saturday and I still want to act like a regular sixteen year old.I put on a yellow dress with little flower designs on the bottom,with yellow sandals,and a yellow headband.I left carefree not worrying about my mission.because everytime I thought about...I got sad.Inuyasha is too innocent...but my family would be in serious danger.if I could do anything I would never be what I've become.I left trying to put on a happy face.the park was around the corner.

**End P.o.v**

She sat on the bench feeling the cool breeze ruffle her hair.she then felt his presence...the one she had to kill...the one who seemed innocent.

"Kagz,what are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Inuyasha wearing a red shirt and jeans,with red and white Nike's,with a red cap.

"Oh,I just wanted to get some things off my mind is all."

She said smiling.

"Really..."

He knew her smile was fake and something was troubling her.

"Yes,really what you think Im lying."

She said in an angry tone.

"Yes,I do got a problem."

The two just started arguing out of nowhere.All the kids in the park stopped what they were doing and watched the two bicker even other people watched.Kagome stomped away leaving the angry hanyou behind.

**And I thought he was such an nice guy...nice guy my foot!**she yelled in her head.Then she saw Sango.who was walking with her brother Kohaku.Then Inuyasha's sister Saya saw him and waved Kohaku blushed and waved back missing the pole infront of him and walked into it.Kagome almost laughed how Sango was acting she thought he was gonna die but he was fine there was nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Apologizing**

It was sunday Kagome was still steamed.she couldn't believe Inuyasha was such an Idoit.but she still liked him.she kept thinking about him.she never payed attention to her feelings.so this was new to her.she was alone in the old shrine she called home.in her room doing nothing just thinking.then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?"

She walked down the steps.she was already dressed.she was waering a white tank to and tight jeans that fitted her lower body.she opened the door to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing here?"

She was starting to get angry.she was still angry at him.

"Well,I see your still mad at me so I'll leave."

**No!don't leave!**Kagome said in her mind.

"No,don't leave...just tell me why your here."

"Well then,I came here to tell you that Im sorry...the way I acted yesterday was kinda...idoit like."

She was blushing she smiled.

"I don't wanna lose a real friend...you know that's a girl."

"Well,I aceept your aplogy."

The two stood there for a while not knowing what to say...

**Inuyasha's Mind**

This is awkward...she looks so pretty but...hey what am I thinking she is just a friend and...a real hot friend...stop it!

**Back To Reality**

He was arguing hisself in his head.Kagome was doing the same.

"Inuyasha,why don't you come inside."

"Um...sure."

He walked in the house.She was blushing.so was he.He sat on the counch.

"Inuyasha...do you want some ramen?"

"Sure!"

She went into the kitchen.Inuyasha looked around it was a beautiful shrine.She came back with two bowls full of Ramen.They ate together happily,talking and enjoying each others company.They wore each other and Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder and in his lap as Inuyasha had his arms around her.their faces inches away from meeting each others lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

**No that's not what happened...**

They were both still asleep then the door open.Souta and Sana came into the house from playing outside.

"Hey who is that on your counch Souta?"

"I don't know?"

They slowly crept over to see the position Kagome and Inuyasha were.

"She's trying to take my big brother away from me!"

"Uhh...I don't think you should worry about that right now,but you should be worrying about what did they do..."

Their faces flushed red.

"Oh,gross that's some nasty stuff."

"I never knew my sister would do such a thing."

They walked into the kitchen and grabbed caprisuns and ran back outside.Then the door opened again.Mrs.Higurashi opened the door and walked towards the steps.then all of a sudden she saw silver hair.She walked slowly to the counch and fainted at what she saw.she thought her sweet and innocent Kagome lost her virginity on the counch and the age of sixteen.Inuyasha ears twitched when he heard a thump on the ground.It woke both Inuyasha and Kagome.they got up and looked over the counch and Kagome paniced.

"No,no,no,no,no...She though we...we...AH!I am in So much trouble...My life is over!"

She screamed Inuyasha push down on his ears.

"All we have to do is tell her we didn't do anything so calm down."

"Ohhhh...Inuyasha Im telling Mommy and Daddy!"

"WHAT!"

He screamed at the little Sana who was at the door.

"Man,Kagome who knew you were like that."

"Im gonna die."

Kagome cried.

"My dad is gonna kill me."

Said the sulking Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**We are In serious trouble but before you go...**

Kagome was at the door because Inuyasha was about to leave.

"We are in serious trouble."

Said the now calm Kagome.

"Yeah,I know."

"Well goodbye Inuyasha."

"Okay."

"But before you go...I-."

Inuyasha planted a kiss on her soft lips.Kagome blushed fifty shades of red but kissed back.When it was over and he left.Kagome closed the door and turned her back toward it and leaned against and slid down to the ground.That was her first kiss.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shutup souta!you are so dead."

She chased Souta all around the house.Mrs.Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking.

"My baby is all grown up."

"Mom!I told you I didn't do anything."

She yelled still chasing souta.

**At the Taisho Residence**

"WHAT!"

InuTaisho yelled.

"Calm down...Inuyasha can do what he wants he's seventeen years old."

Said his lovely wife Izayoi.

"Is that girl pregnant...If she is...then you have to marry her."

"I told you...Me and Kagome did nothing okay."

"That is such a beautiful name...do you know what it means."

"No..."

"It means everlasting light."

Saya said holding Inuyasha's legs.

"That's true..but what does this have to do with everything...Our son had sex!"

"No I didn't!"

"Inuyasha just go in your room I'll handle your father."

Izayoi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Trying to be a couple**

It was monday a school day Kagome couldn't wait to see Inuyasha.She skipped down the sidewalk happy and giggly inside.Then Sango starting walking next to her.

"What's gotten into you Kagome."

"Oh,hey sango...IT just that I kissed Inuyasha."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yup,I kissed him."

"Okay,let me calm...Im glad for you but Kikyo is his girlfriend."

"She his What!"

"Yeah,she is his girlfriend...he start going out with her eight weeks ago...but since lucky you came around her just might break up with her."

"I hope your right."

Then they saw Miroku and Koga walking

"Hey Koga,Miroku."

She waved motioning to come over.They ran over.

"Hey Sango have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No,...I was gonna ask ya'll the samething since you both are his bestfriends."

Then they saw Inuyasha black Mercedes go by.it had 29 inch rim with real diamonds on it.

"He...didn't even see me..."

She said fighting back tears.Sango gave her comforting hug.then they all continued walking to school.

**At Lunch Time**

Kagome sat next to Sango who was sitting across Miroku and Koga.Inuyasha came over and sat next to Kagome.

"Hey,Kagz."

"Oh,Hi Mister I kisses another girl even though I have a girlfriend!"

She got up and left the cafeatorium..._Sorry If I mispelled it_...He got up and went after her.They were by themselves in the empty hallways.Kagome had a tear trickled down her face.

"Kagome...Im sorry okay I should of told you but I couldn't I really like you Kagome."

"Well,I don't like you anymore!"

She ran away.He chased after still.he finally caught up and grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome,the reason why I didn't tell you is because I was gonna break up with Kikyo today."

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha...I hate you...I don't want to talk to you any longer!"

She slapped away his arm.Inuyasha...knew he made on big mistake.

**At Night**

Kagome who was in her spy outfit ran ontop of roofs ready to kill.She got into his room but he was awake...oops big mistake.

"Who are you?"

"Shutup,Let me just make this quick and it will all be over."

She pulled out her sword.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**I miss you.**

Its been a month since she made her last move.she has seven months left but what happen a month ago...well really didn't go as planned.

_Flash Back..._

_"This is your last day to live!."_

_"Hmph,I don't care kill me!"_

_Kagome put her sword down._

_"The girl I really like hates me...she was the only one I can relate to,I never actually had a crush on anyone all my life.I just wanted to be the kid who wanted attention I craved it...so I'd figured why not be the best at sports.being with Kagome made me relized I don't care what everyone says...I don't have to be the best at everything...My dad is always worried about his business,my mom is worried about my sisters alot,my own brother hates me...but Kagome is for real, she's so honest and nice I always needed someone like her around,now she's gone..."_

_Tears trickled down Kagome's face.She left.she left before she did anything to harm the person who she fell in love with._

_End Flashback_

She was walking along the shore of a beach her,Sango,Miroku,and Koga.She was earing a two piece it was green.She was thinking about Inuyasha.that was all she could think about she couldn't eat nor sleep.the only thing she did was cried only Sango could stop her from crying.Then someone sat next to her.

"Sango I said Im fine."

"Actually Its Miroku."

"Don't try anything perverted."

"You seem depressed Kagome."

"Yeah...I was upset that I found out Inuyasha had a girlfriend and he kissed me...he never even told me."

"So...you just can't get over that..."

"There are other things I can't tell I wished I could."

"You can trust me we are close friends Kagome."

"Are you sure you won't tell a soul."

"Positive."

"Im a top assaisin...I came here to kill Inuyasha...but I can't cause Because I let him touch my heart...and I can't fight it...a month ago I was so angry I thought killing him then when I had that anger would be able for me to kill him but that was wrong...he wanted to die...he wanted to die because I was angry at him...!"

She started to cry in Miroku's arms.Sango and Koga watched they smiled Miroku actually did something right without being perverted.Inuyasha had came to the beach because he wanted to see Kagome.but he saw her hugging Miroku.his heart shattered like glass.he left thinking Kagome and Miroku had a thing for each other.Koga saw.Kagome and Miroku walk towards Sango and Koga.

"Inuyasha was here but he left."

"He was...why did he leave?"

"Im thinking he took it the wrong way when you two hugged."

Sango said drinking some pepsi.Kagome ran to see him about to enter the car.

"Inuyasha!wait!"

"Go to Miroku then a worthless person like me..."

"That's not true!"

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"Inuyasha...I...Love you!"

His eyes widened.

"I can't eat,I can't sleep,I don't know what to do...I miss you"

She bursted into tears and fell to her knee's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

**In your embrace brings joy to my heart.**

He ran to her and held her tight.she was bony since he last seen her.it was scary she became this because of him but he had fallen for someone else...the mysterious girl who came to his room.

"Kagome,I can't love you like before...I love someone else."

"Who?"

She said as more tears fell.

"I don't know her name...but she came to my room one night she wanted to kill me but she had listen to what I had to say...I couldn't tell that to anybody."

Kagome smiled.

**He doesn't know that's me but he loves the spy me then the real me...either way he loves me.**She said in her head.

"I understand Inuyasha."

**At Night**

**I wonder the look on his face will be when he see's im her.**She arrived at his house and went into his room.he was actually waiting for her.

"So,you came back."

"You really want to die?"

"No,but I think I fallen for you...stupid right?I just met you a month ago."

"Its not stupid...but I want you to know who I am."

She took off her mask his face was full of shock.

"Kagome..."

"That's right Inuyasha...Im an assasin assigned to kill you."

"Kagome..."

"I know its shocking but I relized I love you Inuyasha."

He walked towards her.

"I sorry about earlier."

"It doesn't matter now does it."

"No...because your here for me."

"that's right be because Aishiteru."_That means I love you._

He kissed her passionately yet softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Kikyo...**

It was Monday Inuyasha was driving Kagome to school.there was aa buzz going aound the school about the two.they were voted most hot couple.Kagome was at her locker getting her books then it was slammed in her face.Kikyo was giving a death glare narrowing her eyes.

"So...your the girl who stole my Inuyasha?"

"Well...I really didn't steal him..."

"Anyway I wasn't over with him and here you come miss perfect."

"I am not perfect."

"Whatever...I challenge you to a sing off at the school talent show...I would fight you but I rather not touch a filthy thing such as you also whoever wins gets Inuyasha."

She walked off.Flames were in Kagome's eyes.

**At the end of the day**

Kagome was so angry she was twitching the whole day.She was suppose to have anice time sharing a milkshake with Inuyasha.He watched her as she kept mumbling something under her breath.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing...I just...uh...have a headache."

"Stop the lying Kagz."

"Inu,Im not lying...shessh I must be a professional liar huh?

"Nobody said all of that...but what's wrong you've been like that all day."

"Its nothing."

"Alright since you don't trust your boyfriend."

He said trying to make her guilty it always worked.

"Fine...your ex-girlfriend challenged me into a sing off at the school talent show...whoever wins..gets you."

"Wow,I never been a prize before..."

"Inuyasha!your not making it better you know."

"Sorry...I just thought it be cool that's all."

"Well,what if she wins..."

"I don't know what will happen."

"Well I hope she sounds like a dying cat."

"Well..."

"She's good isn't she?"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Your still not making it better!"

"Well Im just telling the truth is all."

He said drinking his chocolate milkshake then Kagome drank some...she was gonna het Inuyasha.She made a funny face he laughed nd the milkshake came out his nose.she laughed he was steamed but he joined laughing she then wiped his nose.smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**The Singing Showdown...Kikyo vs Kagome**

It has been three weeks it was the day of the talent show.There were two rounds and Kagome knew she had to win this.she never sang in her life so this was gonna be difficult.Kikyo was gonna be first singing Unfaithful.

Verse 1:  
Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

Bridge:  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

Chorus:  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer

Verse 2:  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
He's here reluctantly to me

As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Bridge:  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

Chorus:  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer

Breakdown - Verse 3:  
Our love... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this... anymore

Oooohhh... anymore

Chorus:  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer

Ooo... a murderer... no,no,no... yeah

Everyone cheered.Kagome was next she was gonna sing Dangerously in Love.

I love you, I love you

Baby, I love you, you are my life  
The happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation, in connection to the sun  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops, high in the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight, I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and messed up world

(chorus)  
I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing, a life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me

(repeat)

And I know you love me, love me for who I am  
'Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man

I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
But I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
Later on in my destiny, I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
The thought of all my love for you sometimes makes me wanna cry  
I realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side

(chorus x2)

Everytime I see your face, my heart smiles  
Everytime it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to live you  
Dangerously in love

I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing, a life without you here with me (I can't do this thing)  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave (I love you, I love you, I love you, I'll never leave you)  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me

'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free  
(I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you)  
I can't do this thing, a life without you here with me (I cannot do, I cannot do anything without you in my life)  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave (Holding me, kissing me, loving me)  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me

Dangerously, dangerous, dangerously in love with you, dangerous, dangerously  
Oh, I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you...

Inuyasha smiled he knew Kagome was singing to him her voice was so beautiful but there was a tie.Everyone kept cheering for Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**The Singing Showdown...Kikyo vs Kagome part 2**

The two were taking a break while other were doing their performances.

"Your not so bad."

"Neither are you."

The two said still having fire burning in their eyes.Then it was Kikyo's turn she left and was gonna sing Rock wit you by Ashanti.

chorus:  
Can you rock with me (aw baby)  
Non-stop with me  
Can you take it to the top with me  
I just wanna love you babe (love ya babe)  
Always thinking of you babe

Can you roll with me (ooh baby)  
All over me  
Can you take control of me  
I just wanna love you baby  
Always thinking of you baby

Verse-1:  
I think I like how your body feel next to me  
Aw baby when you kissing me, aw baby when you loving me  
I can't describe what I want to do to you tonight  
Aw baby when you come to me, I'll make it so you'll never leave

chorus:  
Can you rock with me (aw baby)  
Non-stop with me (stop with me)  
Can you take it to the top with me  
I just wanna love you babe (love ya babe)  
Always thinking of you babe (wanna love you babe)

Can you roll with me (ooh baby)  
All over me (over me)  
Can you take control of me  
I just wanna love you baby (love you babe)  
Always thinking of you baby

Verse-1:  
See I don't know if I can handle you as just a friend  
Aw baby I can't pretend, aw baby I'm so far in  
But I don't mind as long as I could have you in my life

Aw baby I'm satisfied, even if you're not just mine

chorus: Ashanti  
Can you rock with me (aw baby)  
Non-stop with me (Ohhh, no)  
Can you take it to the top with me  
I just wanna love you babe (I wanna love ya babe)  
Always thinking of you babe (thinking of you)

Can you roll with me (ooh baby)  
All over me (over me)  
Can you take control of me  
I just wanna love you baby (love you)  
Always thinking of you baby

Verse-3:  
Boy you make me not the same  
(Aw baby, aw baby, ooh baby, ooh baby)  
Can you feel me when we say  
(Aw baby, aw baby, ooh baby, ooh baby)

chorus: Ashanti  
Can you rock with me (aw baby)  
Non-stop with me (I wanna rock with you)  
Can you take it to the top with me  
I just wanna love you babe (Oh)  
Always thinking of you babe (yeah, yeah-yeah)

Can you roll with me (ooh baby)  
All over me (over me)  
Can you take control of me  
I just wanna love you baby (yeah, yeah)  
(Oh yeah) Always thinking of you baby (baby, baby)

Can you rock with me (aw baby)  
Non-stop with me (stop with me)  
Can you take it to the top with me (no babe)  
I just wanna love you babe (I wanna love you babe)  
Always thinking of you babe (I'm thinking of you babe)

Can you roll with me (ooh baby)  
All over me (Ohhhh)  
Can you take control of me  
I just wanna love you baby (Oohhh)  
Always thinking of you baby (I wanna love you babe)

Oh, mmmm, love you babe  
Mmmm, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah  
Oh mmmm, love you babe  
Mmmm, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah

Every screamed clapping.Kagome was angry she was gonna sing a Ashanti song.but she decided to do hers anyway.she walked on stage every cheered louder.She sang Baby.

I don't remember feeling like this...  
Baby...Baby I love you...Baby...Baby I love you.  
Verse 1  
I got this jones forming in my bones (from a man)  
who indeed took over my soul, (understand)  
I couldn't breathe if he ever said (he would leave),  
get on my knees till they bloody red, (baby please)  
see I don't know if you get it yet, (just don't know)  
He's like the lighter to my cigarette,  
(watch me smoke), I never knew another human life  
(didn't know) can have the power to take over mine,  
So baby baby.  
Chorus  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby,  
baby,baby baby,baby, I love it when I hear  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.  
Verse 2  
See, I could never feel alone with you (in my life),  
I gave up everything I own for you (won't  
think twice), almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (such a shame),  
I loose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why)

because your kisses make my lips quiver and (that's real) and when you  
touch me my whole body shivers. (I can feel) now,  
I can see how another life(nother life) you  
have the power to take over mine cause your my.  
Chorus 2x  
Verse 3  
Baby, I can't see my worth (I can't see) living here on  
God's green earth, you don't know what  
you've done to me, (done to me) I never thought  
I'd need you desperately,(desperately) it's kind  
of sick how I'm stuck on you(stuck on you)  
but I don't care cause I'm needing you (I'm needing you)  
and how I feel will remain the same (remains the same)  
cause your're my baby, (cause your my baby)  
listen and when the world starts to stress me out,  
(where I run) it's to you boy without  
a doubt (you're the one) who keeps me sane and I can't complain  
(can't complain) you're like a  
drug you relieve my pain (may seem strange)  
you're like the blood flowing through my vain, (oooo)  
keeps me alive and feeding my brain,  
(oooo) now this is how another human life (nother life) could  
have the power to take over mine cause your my baby  
Chorus 2x

Everyone cheered louder Kagome one all she needed to do was think about Inuyasha.Then she was aloud to sing a song of her victory she told Inuyasha to come up with her and they sang Crazy in Love by Beyonce and Jay-z

Intro - Inu  
Yes!  
It's so crazy right now!  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Kag,  
It's ya boy, young.

Intro - Kagz:  
You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Intro - Inu  
Yea, history in the making,  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now

Verse 1 - Kagz  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love your doing no one else can.

Chorus - Kagz  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Verse 2 - Kagz  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
But I still don't understand,  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.

Chorus - Kagz  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)

Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Verse 3 - Inu (Kagz)  
Check it, let's go  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,

a star like Ringo, roll like ?  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
I been realer the game's over,  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!

Bridge - Kagz  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
HEY!

Chorus - Kagz  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

They had a great time on stage they had everyone dancing in the audience Kikyo stormed off.

**Sorry I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters and I don not own these songs if I owned all those things I'd be rich.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**A beginning to a end part 1**

Kagome and Inuyasha had been together for seven months now.Sana had grown to like kagome with the help of Saya.The families were close.everything was peachy for Kagome.She was walking with Kohaku.they were gonna visit Inuyasha and Saya.

"Alright,Kohaku tell Saya that you like her...and pleased don't walk or run into anything okay."

"Okay...cause last I almost broke my nose."

"Yeah and your sister was panicing like crazy and I don't want to laugh at her cause last time she put a spider on my hair."

"Yeah you were freaking out."

"Yeah..well we're here."

She push the door bell.Saya opened the door.

"Hi Onee-sama and Kohaku-san."_If you don't know Onee-sama means big sister_

"Hi Saya."

Kohaku said blushing while Kagome patted her head.As they both went inside.

"So where's Inuyasha,Saya?"

"Oh,he's upstairs filling out a paper for school."

"Oh I'll just wait in the living room."

She sat happily.

Then she turned on the T.v.

_Breaking News...an ancient weapon of the great priestess Midoriku was stolen at the musem._

She trned it off and waited for Inuyasha to come down the satairs.not knowing her eight months...were up.

**At The Secret HeadQuaters**

"That fool!I knew she would fail its been seven months and that wretched Hanyou is not dead.I was stupid to hire a sixteen year old girl with those wretched emotions,I shall kill her and her family along with Inuyasha and his family...if my name isnt Naraku.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**A beginning to a end part 2**

Naraku was hiding in Inuyasha's house he saw her.he made an evil smirk he took his hand and got her neck he was choking her.

"You are such a fool...your family is dying one by one and so is Inuyasha and his family...you put them in such danger."

"Do whatever you want with me and let them go."

"Its too late...its a shame all the one's you care about will have their blood on your face...Let's go check on Inuyasha...shall we."

He dragged her up the steps and opened a room that happened to be Inuyasha's blood was on the carpet.

"No!"

She screamed as tears fell as she struggeled to get free to hold him but he was far too strong.Inuyasha was on the ground eyes closed.Then they went into Sana's and Saya's room to see them in the same position as Inuyasha she pretended like they were playing but this was reality.

"You are so cold hearted."

"No,You are I warned you eight months...that was such a genorous offer."

"Inuyasha..."

"Let's go see Sango,Miroku,and Koga but first we'll see Inutaisho and his wife...the whole family should be it the netherworld."

They went into a large room to see Izayoi still alive...with her husband on the floor she was crying on the cold body.

"No!"

She screamed Kagome looked away...she could bare to see it.Naraku dragged Izayoi along as well.then they went to see Sango,Miroku,and Koga. to see stab wounds at their hearts.

"No,no,no..."

Kagome cried.Then the last stop was her home.Everyone lifeless on the floor stab and bullet wounds.

"I hate you...you bastard."

Her mother,granfather,and brother were dead she cried louder.he took them both to the Secret HeadQuater and threw them in the dungeon.

Kagome cried as she was chained.everyone she loved or cared for was dead...Or so she thought...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**A beginning to a end part 3**

Inuyasha got up wiping the fake blood from his mouth.

"I never thought dad could come out with a great idea like this."

"Inuyasha get ready,Sesshomaru is here get Sana and Saya."

Inuyasha went into his closet and moved all his close to get his Red Hitoe and Hakama.He got his sword the Tetsusaiga.Everyone was wearing outfits from the feaudal era.Sana wore a green Kimono with an yellow statch with her hair in a ponytail.while Saya wore her hair in a messy bun with princess bangs.with a dark blue priestess outfit.Inuyasha walked with them to the room.

"Father I have found where he has taken them."

"I should of told Izayoi that it was a trick."

"He kidnapped Mother!"

Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry we are gonna save her I am the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho."

"Let's go!"

They left the house.And got Sango,Miroku,and Koga to help them and told the Higurashi's it was safe now.

**With Kagome and Izayoi**

"Kagome its fine...Inuyasha told me everything about you even you being a spy."

"I bet you hate me now..."

She said rattling the chains.

"No...we can live together happily Im sure our families and friends wouldn't want us to be depressed."

"Thank you so much Mrs.Taisho."

Izayoi held her comforting her.

"how sweet..."

Naraku said while picking up Kagome and Izayoi by their hair.

"I'll show you somethin it a specail room called the "Torture Chamber"."

"You already tortured us by killing all the ones we held dear."

Izayoi said.

"And you can't hurt us as much as you already did."

Kagome added.

"Hmph,that's no fun."

"What's gonna be fun is..."

Inuyasha said at the doorway with everyone else.

"KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Everyone joined.Izayoi and Kagome eyes widen at shocked as tears of joy fell down from their beautiful faces Naraku was shocked but smirked evily.

**I wonder what's gonna happen?...Don't you?...and Thanks for reviewing my story like crazy 72 that's alot...oh and just beacuse Im saying this doesn't mean its the end...I hust wanted ya'll to know that.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**A beginning to a end part 4**

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome said warm heartedly.

"What you actually thought I was dead...Inuyasha does not go down with one sing hit or weapon you can throw at him."

"My Love...Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Sana,and Saya...Im so glad your safe."

"Mother...wait for us."

Sesshomaru said.

Naraku threw Izayoi and Kagome at InuTaisho and Inuyasha.They caught them.

"Kagome protect Mrs.Taisho we'll handle Naraku."

Sango said Kagome nodded and left with Izayoi to the next room locking it.

"You shouldn't have layed one finger on them or us now your gonna get."

Saya said.She ran up to him Naraku made is arm stretch out trying to grab her but she disappeared out of nowhere and reappeared behind him sending fire through her hands to his back.While she was distracting him Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran up slicing Naraku by his side.As Sango had split him up with her giant Hiraikotsu.Koga and Sana ran up sending 50 kicks to his face as Miroku hit him continously with his buddhist staff.Naraku was dizzy.and Kohaku stabbed his eyes with his weapon coming out f nowhere.

"Everyone stay behind me."

Inutaisho said pulling out the Sounga.

"Dragon Twister."

Naraku was dead.

"We showed him."

Inuyasha said in a cocky tone as Sana,Kohaku and Saya cheered.Kagome and Izayoi came out and hugged everyone.

"You guys did it...now I am free."

Kagome said holding Inuyasha.

"We should go home."

Izyaoi said.They walked out the door and started to go down the hill.Then the hill started to shake as it started to crack.everyone ran but Kohaku fell as the hill started to break apart and he fell only catching the end of the cliff with one hand slowly letting go.Saya ran back.

"Kohaku give me your hand."

Kohaku grabbed her hand as she struggled to get him up.

"Just leave me here let me die I don't want you to get hurt let me go."

"I will never let you go Kohaku."

She pulled him all the way up and ran hand in hand catching up with the rest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**A love between a 9 year old and a 8 year old.**

**This part of the chapter is mostly about Kohaku and Saya...so don't get angry**..'

Saya was at the park on the swings waiting for Kohaku.her long black,sily,shiny hair that ended to her mid-thighs.she had light silver orbs she had called eyes.she was sweet and kind just like her mother Izayoi.She saw Kohaku running towards her.she smiled.he was so nice to her and always cared about how she felt about things before he would do them.

"Hey Saya...sorry I came late,I had to feed my sister's pet Kilala since she went to school.

"Yeah,we get out two hours earlier then them...its okay don't worry it doesn't bother me at all."

"So,how's your family."

"We're fine...but I always wished Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would stop bickering."

"Oh and it makes you upset."

"Yes...I love both my brother...but really makes me upset it that they say oh we didn't fight...they lie to me directly in my face."

**She's so sensitive and caring.**Kohaku said in his mind.Saya turned away she didnt want to show her tears.

"Saya..."

"Im sorry...its just I try not to cry but I do anyway...I bet you think Im stupid Huh?"

"Your not stupid at all...you are a nice,caring and awesome you know I can go on forever to describe how you are...I understand why you cry...your feelings can get hurt very fast and your heart can also get easily hurt."

Saya smiled at him.her tears disappeared.

"Thank you Kohaku...your always so nice to me and you care for my feelings too."

She hugged him tight.Kohaku was blushing.her body was warm and soft her cheek touched his.she was all he wanted.he never cared for someone like this who wasn't apart of his family.she was special to him. he held her.all she wanted was warmth to her heart.she wanted his warmth,his touch,his voice to be there,him alone.noone bothered to get a look what was in her heart.an 8 year old full of joy and sadness mixed feelings everyday only one person could under stand her.no one never asked about his feelings or looked in his heart.he always wanted her to be his side her joy,her smile,her voice to be there,her alone.he desired her as she desired him.she took a place in his life that no one not even hiself can get rid of.only one person could under stand him.She was fragile and could easily break and can't hide it.He was private to himself that no one could tell.when they are with each other they become the opposite.because each one needed each other.to love and to hold.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**A love between a 9 year old and a 8 year old.part 2**

She let go of him.even though she didn't want to but Kohaku didn't let go.he didn't want to he wanted to hold her forever.but forever is far from where they are.Saya held him again.Kagome and Inuyasha happened to past the park.they saw everything Inuyasha. was mad at himself when she heared what Saya said about him and Sesshomaru.but he didn't like the fact her and Kohaku was so close like that making his "big brother must protect little sis from boys" mode start to kick in but Kagome held him back she was in awe at how they cared for each other so much like that.it was adorable.

"Kohaku...what is the matter."

"Uh..oh sorry."

He let her go.

"Kohaku is there something you want to tell me."

She said smiling at his freckles.

"Uh...Saya I heared there were new kids coming to our neighborhood."

"Really,Let's go welcome them."

She said full of joy she started to run.but Kohaku held her hand making her stop.

"I also wanted to tell you I like you Saya."

Saya flushed all shades of red but then she held him,she was shorter she was to his eyes so she had to look up to him

"I like you too Kohaku...don't ever go away."

She said softly.he blushed and held her back the wind blew her jet black hair as her tears flowed with the wind.

**All I need is him by my side...**Saya said in her mind.

**I will never leave her...**He said in his.

Kohaku kissed her.Inuyasha was fuming Kagome clunked his head making him pass out.she wanted the two to have their moment then the two smiled at each other running so carefree.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**You don't understand so butt out of my life!**

Saya was at home coloring in her coloring books.smiling.Sana just didn't understand why Saya's been so happy lately but usally is but this was a weird kinda happy.Sana went into Saya's room.

"Hi,Sana...you came back from playing with Souta."

She said not keeping her eyes off the coloring book.

"Yeah,we played football then dodgeball with the new kids Shippo and Rin."

"Oh...that's nice."

She said going on to the next page.

"Well I saw Kohaku he was...with some girl...named Ayame she's Koga's little sis she's nine."

"Oh...well I hope they have fun!."

Saya said cheerful as ever while Sana fell anime style with a anime sweat drop.

"Are you serious...Your freakin boyfriend was walking with another girl doesn't that hurt you?"

"No...because I don't know for sure if he likes that other girl."

Sana's eyes were twitching.

"You are such a weirdo."

She left the room as Saya giggled continuing her coloring.Sesshomaru watched the shocked Sana leave Saya's room with her eyes twitching uncontrolably.Sesshomaru then relized he barely payed attention to Saya.He was close to Saya.even though he doesn't like humans.she is special to him.they have a strong bond but they have became distant lately.he remembered when she was little she always wanted his attention.

_"Big brother Sesshomaru hold me please."_

_"Big brother Sesshomaru I had a nightmare can I stay with you."_

_"Big brother Sesshomaru...dont' leave."_

Now she doesn't say those things anymore.and he misses those moments.Saya came out her room and looked up at Sesshomaru who was at the door.

"Hi Sesshomaru...is somthing wrong."

"Nothing is the matter Saya."

"Oh,since mommy and daddy are at work...can you take me to the ice cream parlor like old times?"

"Sure."

He walked with her.she held his hand.

"I haven't called you big brother Sesshomaru in years...is it okay if I say it now?"

"Sure...Saya."

She smiled as the two walked.Inuyasha was at Sango's house along with Kagome,Miroku,and Koga.they talked about how they tricked Naraku.

"Halloween makeup can do wonders."

Sango said.

"Yeah and the fake wounds."

Said miroku who was sipping tea.

"I almost laughed when he fell for it."

Koga said.

"I fell for it I really thought you guys were really dead."

Kagome said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey is that Sesshomaru and Saya."

Inuyasha said watching them pass by through Sango's half way opened window.

"Yeah...they use to go out all the time."

Sango said eating pizza pringles.

"I wonder why all of a sudden teir hanging ou now?"

Koga said.

"Maybe he wanted to spend time with her because he missed the time they shared."

Kagome said.

"Yeah maybe."

Miroku added.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Saya were eating a vanilla ice cream cones.

"Big brother Sesshomaru,this is real good."

Saya said getting an vanilla mustash.Sesshomaru laughed Saya noticed he had one too.they both laughed.then they decided to head home.they left the parlor and headed home.

"I missed the old days big brother."

"I have too."

He said putting her around his neck.when they got home he put Saya down.

"Why don't you go play I have some student council president things to handle."

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek and ran off.He smiled and went into the mansion.she ran to the park to see Sana,Shippo,Rin,and Souta play dodgeball she wanted to join when she saw Kohaku and Ayame.Ayame was clinging on Kohaku's arm.as they were walking.Saya hearted heart shatted like broken glass.tears started to appear.Then Kohaku saw her but she ran to Sana.holding her for dear life as tears fell Sana and Rin went over to comfort her along with Shippo even Souta.Kohaku tried to escape from Ayame's grip but Ayame refused to let him go she wanted him but he didn't want her.

"You was right Sana..."

She then let go and ran home.Inuyasha smelled Saya's tears.He ran out and ran to her.She stopped when she saw Inuyasha.

"What's wrong who did this to you...was it Kohaku?"

"You don't understand."

"I won't if you won't let me."

"You don't understand so butt out of my life!"

Her words had cut deep.She cried as her legs gave up on her as she slowly sat on the cemente.

"Im sorry Inuyasha."

He held his baby Sister.She was just letting off steam.

"Its okay...your hurt and angry and you want to be alone."

"No...I don't want to be alone."

She clinged onto Inuyasha's red shirt making it soaking wet with salt tears.he always hated seeing her cry.it was like the end of the world...the end of her world.Inuyasha picked up Saya and took her home in his room.

"Brother...I don't want you to leave."

"Okay."

She layed on his chest falling asleep as tears kept flowing.Inuyasha heart burned with fire...who could such a thing to a nice girl...who could do such a thing to his sister.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**Its worse than I thought...**

Its been 5 weeks almost summer vacation in 1 day.Saya's been going to school still getting A's as usal while her sister Sana getting B's as usal.but when Saya got home she goes straight to her room and plays Alicia Keys "If I ain't got you".Inuyasha and Sesshomaru been watching her through the half way opened dooras she looked up at the ceiling as more tears fall.

"This is worse than I thought."

Inuyasha whispered.

"We need some girls to help her ease this situtaion..."

Sesshomaru whispered.

"Well how about Kagome and Sango...oh and your girlfriend Namine."

"I guess a woman touch...if that doesn't help then we have to tell mom."

"I guess..."

Saya turned off the stereo.

"Who needs him I can stay by myself."

"That's the Saya I know."

Inuyasha said aloud Sesshomaru covered his mouth.Saya slowly turned around getting angry.

"You've been watching me!"

She yelled.

"No we been...uh...going to see Sana she's joining the girls basketball team and Inuyasha meant to say Sana not Saya."

Sesshomaru said trying to cover them up.

"Oh...okay well Im going outside."

"I'll join ya...me,Souta,Rin,and shippo wanted to play dodge ball again."

Sana said coming into the scene.

"Okay."

The two girls left.Sesshomaru took his hand away from Inuyasha mouth and sighed.

"You fool we could of been caught!"

Sesshomaru yelled.

"Well sorry,I was just happy Saya came back onto her feet again."

Meanwhile Kagome had saw Ayame and Kohaku walking.

"Kohaku is such a player."

Kagome said now going straight to the Taisho manison.Saya was walking happily and bumped into someone's shoulder.she opened her eyes and turned around.

"Im so-"

She stopped because it was Kohaku's shoulder.

"Saya are you alright I've been trying to contact you."

Kohaku said trying to get Ayame off his arm.

"So your Saya."

Ayame said.

"Yeah nice to meet you Ayame."

She said smiling trying not to ruin her composure.

"Kohaku and I are going to the park."

"even though I don't want to."

Kohaku said under his breath.

"Oh really I hope you have fun."

"Don't worry we will."

"That's it I can't take it anymore!"

Kohaku broke away from Ayame grip.

"Saya is my girlfriend and Im not your boyfriend...you can't take me and expect me to suddenly like you"

Ayame was shocked.Saya was too after all this time he wasn't even going out wth her.

"I have had enough...Ive been too nice okay."

"Well you can always be our friend."

Saya said lending a hand Ayame smiled and took it.

"Friends?"

Saya asked.

"Friends."

Ayame smiled.

"You can go play with my friends and sister."

"Okay."

She ran off.

"Im sorry Saya I should of did that long ago."

"Its okay..."

She held him missing his warmth.He held her back missing her touch.the two were back together again...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

**Summer fun in the hot sun**

The Gang were out of school no more exams or homework.The gang had their whole summer planned out they wanted to go to the beach first.Kagome packed all kinds of things.A beach ball,volley ball,a bathing suit,sun tan lotion,a towel.She heard a honk as her and Souta left.to the limo hummer outside.they got inside to see Inuyasha,Saya,Sana,Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Namine'.she had Black hair with blonde streaks that ended to her thighs,and hazel eyes.she had big chest but a curvy body.who knew Sesshomaru would be based on looks.

"Hi,Kagome Im Namine."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha told me alot of great things about you...your a very nice person."

Then the hummer limo came to a stop.Sango,Miroku,Koga,Kohaku,Ayame,Koga's girlfriend Shirori,with long blonde hair and light purple eyesRin,and Shippo came in.

"Wow...this is so cool."

Sango said.

The gang chatted until they got to the beach.The girls went into the changing room while the guys went into the other.Kagome came out in her green bathing suit with a dandilion on her left chest part of the two piece and her hair in a ponytail.Sango came out with a hot pink two piece that was strapless at the top piece.Namine came out with a blue two piece just like Kagome's but had two tieing pieces at both sides at the bottom.Inuyasha came out with red trunks with white down the bottom.Sesshomaru came out with black trunks.Miroku came out with dark purple trunks.Koga wore brown trunks.All their mouthes dropped when they saw the girls.Saya wore a white and pink bathing suit,Sana wore a green one,Rin wore a orange one.Souta wore green trunks,Shippo wore blue trunks,and Kohaku wore black trunks.The kids played in the water while Kagome,Sango,Namine,and Shiori played girls versus boys in volleyball.of couse the girls one.

"Sango do you need help putting on sun tan lotion?"

Miroku asked praying she say "Yes"

"Sure Miroku."

Miroku ran over under umbrella and put sun tan lotion on Sango's.After the other guys saw how it worked for Miroku they asked their girlfriends.The girls giggled and nodded "yes".The guys happily ran over.After that they played in the water having fun who could ask for more.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

**Disaster1**

They all decide to leave since it was dawn everyone fell asleep in the car.When they got to each other houses everyone was awoken to say their goodbyes.Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodbye taking Souta with her to the old shrine.She went into her room.and layed down eyes closed.then she heared somethin fall it was her picture of Inuyasha she picked it up and put it back on her dresser.Then all of a sudden her computer said "You got mail"She went over to the computer t check and her eyes widen.The message said:

**_Kagome,_**

**_You thought easily beaten me with all your friends well your wrong  
Really wrong I'll see you one day soon I hope you'll put up a better  
Fight._**

She had to call Inuyasha,She dialed his number his phone rang then he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Naraku is still alive!"

"WHAT!"

"He just sent me a message and its him for sure."

"I knew he died to fast I'll tell the other so when he comes we'll be ready."

"Okay."

She put down the phone hoping Naraku wasn't more of a threat


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

For 3 weeks the gang did intense training they were ready for anything Naraku coud throw at them.but then after that they decided to continue their fun in the summer.they decided to go camping.they go into a jeep.when they reached the woods...let's just say some people were afraid.

"Did we really have to go camping."

Kagome said spraying "mosquito stay away spray"

"Yeah...what if their are bears around here...or lions or tigers or somethin."

Shiori said as her and Kagome wearing shaking and clinging on each other.

"You really think that the guys would leave us for som-wait whre is Sesshomaru,Miroku,Koga,and Inuyasha..."

Sid the now scared Namine.

"They left us."

Sango said.

All the girls were clinging on each other shaking.Thae kids were clinging on to the girls.Meanwhile the guys were behind a bush.

"Koga make the wolf howl."

Inuyasha whispered.Koga nodded He did the wolf howl the girls screamed.

"Okay Sesshomaru make the bear noise."

"Do I look like a bear to you."

He said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah you do look like a bear."

Sesshomaru growled and tackled Inuyasha.they were rolling giving each other punched.

"It was only 10 minutes we been here and their already fighting."

Miroku said shaking his head.

"Well I guess the pranking is over because they rolled into the girls."

They got out of the bushes and walked towards them.And winced how they saw how Kagome and Namine badly beaten Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Koga..."

Shiori growled.

"Miroku..."

Sango growled.

"I just went to the bathroom."

Koga lied.

"And I had tried to find a good spot to set the camp."

Miroku lied.

"Stop the lying...koga made the wolf noise and Miroku was helping."

Inuyasha said not wanting them to get off easy.Shiori and Sango clutched their fist.Both the guys gulped and suffered a horrible beaten.Inuyasha laughed so did Sesshomaru.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**Continuing our camping trip and remebering our encounter.**

**Some of this is about how Sesshomaru and Namine and how they first met and fell in love...**

They gang finally found a pot and all four girls shared their big tent and so did the guys.The kids had tehir own tents split into boys and girls.The girls haven't spoken to the guys since the incident.The girls sat around the fire making smore's.they were willing to make some for the guys but decided not to.all the guys had were marshmallows.Sesshomaru was angry that his brother messed up his relationship with Namine...it wasn't over or nothing it was just the first time she was mad at him and this was the first realationship he ever had.

**Flash back**

Sesshomaru was nine at the time he was smart and wise for such an young age.He never really like playing with other kids or spending time out side.Inuyasha was seven at the time.He only played with his youngest brother.A new girl came she had long black hair that ended to he mid back with blonde streaks and sparkling hazel eyes she was about 8 years old.She was moving next door.Sesshomaru watched from the window.Namine saw him at his room window and smiled.Sesshomaru turned away and went inside his room.Namine frowned she just got into the neighborhood and someone already disliked her.It was two days later when he saw her at school he became popilar easily...she was stuck up or a snob.she was a smart,caring,and gentle person that's why many of the kids in third grade.Sesshomaru was outside playing basketball by his self as all the girls who adored him watch Namine walked over to him.

"May I play with you?"

She asked sweetly.

"No...I play alone."

"Oh...well if I bother you so much I guess I'll leave you alone."

She said sadly.He actually felt bad...no one has ever made him...guilty.

"Fine."

Everyone was shocked.Namine smiled and played they tied 35 to 35.He had met his match.

"Your not so bad."

"Well you aren't either Sessy."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Im sorry I'll stop if it bothers you."

"Its fine...do not apologize."

The recess bell rang he dropped the basket ball and started walking to the building Namine walked beside him.From then on everywhere he went she went.It was middle school 8th grade when Sesshmaru became a student council president for the first time at age 14 Namine was there by his side at age 13 she joined the student council.

"Sesshomaru there is something Ive been meaning to ask you."

"What is it."

He stopped writing and looked at her giving her her full attention.

"I want to go to the school dance with you I know its weird two friends going it out...but I only liked to go with you Sesshomaru,I turned down so many offers just for you to be there dancing with me."

"I guess."

"Really...you'd go with me."

"Alright...I'll go with you."

She hugged him.Somethin made him feel weird he never felt such a...connection.when she let go he felt alone.He held her...for some reason he didn't want to be alone.She gasped of shock...he was so cold to other but not her he was different when it came down to her...the cold prince was actually warm to her.

"Sesshomaru...I better get back to writing those papers."

She said smiling.He turned a really light shade of pink he let go of her.He then noticed she changed.Her figure was more curvy.Her hair was now to the end of her back.her personality was more kinder and he be the one who he actually fall for.He was at home and he seeked his father's advice.

"Son...you love her...and that's why your getting feelings you lept locked up with a key but this Namine girl found that key and let out that emotion...love."

"That's non sense there is no such thing."

Sesshomaru said denying his feelings.He left his room his father chuckled.Sesshomaru was becoming like his father in some ways.11 year old Inuyasha listened through the whole thing.

"Sesshhomaru's in love...Sesshomaru's in love...with Namine...with Namine...Sesshomaru and Namine kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage,here come Namine with the baby carriage that's not all that's not all...I saw Sesshomaru drinking alcohol."

Inuyasha siad teasing his brother Sesshomaru chased him all around the house.Izayoi sighed three year old Saya watched laughing so did Sana who wa also three..._If ya don't know they are twins but they are identical._Sana laughed real hard because Inuyasha fell down the steps.Saya being the sensitive one cried hoping her brother was still okay.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**Continuing camping and remembering our encouter 2**

It was the dance all the guys in 8th grade wore suits.When Namine came into the room all he could see was her.her hair was in a neat bun with princess bangs.She was wearing a long black sparkling dress with no straps,with black high heels,and a diamond lotus flower necklace.Sesshomaru was shocked she wore that necklace he got that for her on her birthday.She walked up to him and smiled.then they heard a slow song.

"So you wanna dance?"

Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah...there's no one else I rather dance with than you."

She placed her right hand in his they fitted perfectly together.She rested her head on his chest as he place his left hand on her hip.while her left hand tas on his back.The two were so happy together after that they decided to date each other.

**End Flashback**

"Well.we're going to sleep."

Kagome said telling the boys.

"Miroku don't try anything perverted."

"I wont...yet.

He whispered.The girls went inside the big tent.2 hours later Miroku snuck into the girls tent...from what he saw anyguy would think they are in heaven.All the girls were in bra and panties.Namine's wa blue,Kagome's was white,Sango's was pink,and Shiori's was black they all had matching sleeping blindfolds.He ran out slyly and into the boy's tent.

"Guys wake up...guess what the girls are wearing."

"Miroku...go to sleep."

Iuyasha moaned.

"Let's just say the girls are wearing what they usally wear under their clothes."

All the guys immediately go up.

"Are you serious."

"Yes It was pure heaven."

"You better not be lying."

Koga said.

"Well Im not going...it just perverted and Namine is already mad at me."

Sesshomaru said going back to sleep.

"You are such a wuss if you were a man then you would do this."

Inuyasha said.

"No Im a smart man I won't be waking up down the waterfall or cooking on a stick with a bunch of coyotes or honey covered every on me infront of a bunch of hungry bears."

"...You really think they would do that?"

Koga asked shivering of the thought.

"Yeah..there is a 100 percent chance."

"Well,Im going to sleep now."

Inuyasha said trying not to get killed.

"Me too."

Miroku said going back in his sleeping bag.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**Getting use to the out doors.**

The guys were up Inuyasha couldn't sleep he kept thinking about somethin._If he saw all the girls in their under wear then he saw...Kagome's!._

"Mir-MIROKU!"

He yelled.All the guys shot up.

"He looked at all our girlfriends under wear and we didn't care."

"We can always rearrange that."

Koga said cracking his knuckles.That night they beat the crap out of miroku...The Next Day the girls were up trying to find something to cook.Kagome was wearing a green tank top with jeans with her hair in a low ponytail.Sango wore a hot pink v-neck shirt with jean shorts with her hair in pig tails.Namine wore a dark blue midrith with jean capris with her hair in a high ponytail.while Shiori wore a black beater with tight jeans with her hair in curls.

"What should we cook for the guys?"

Kagome asked the other three girls.

"I don't know...maybe we could find dome eggs."

Sango suggested.

"Yeah eggs...and all the guys eat meat."

Shiori said.

"Well...I guess we gotta hunt some deer or somethin...even though I hate the fact of killing an animal."

Namine said.

"We all do but we forgot to pack food we got pans and stuff and no food."

Kagome said.

"And we need to make the fire since we have no matches."

Shiori said pointing another thing out.

"Well we're doing this for our boyfriends...I mean if we have a future with them we are probaly gonna be responsible for the cooking."

"Yeah..."

All the girl said sighing in a unision.

"But I get the feeling Miroku did something perverted...but he got punishment for it."

All the girls laughed and went out.The boys woke up Inuyasha was wearing a red short sleeves shirt that said "feh" in white with dark denim jeans.Sesshomaru wore a black shirt and regular jeans.Miroku was wearing a dark purple shirt that read "Only a real man can rock purple"In white with his hair out.Koga wore a brown shirt and cut up jeans.They saw the kids adapting to their surroundings by looking around but they did notice the girls were missing.

"Where's Kagome,Namine,Sango,and Shiori?"

Inuyasha asked.

"How should we know we've been in the tent with you!"

Koga said pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe they went out."

Sesshomaru figured.

"What if Naraku kidnapped them."

Miroku said getting a little angry.

"Yeah that seems like an logical answer."

Koga said.

"Then wouldn't he got the kids and us too."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in a unsison.Agreeing for once in all their life.Then they walked to a late to see a boat.

"Maybe they went some where on a boat?"

Inuyasha said.

"Then why is this one here."

Miroku asked


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

**Missing**

They guys decided to get on the boat it was smoothe sailing.

"Don't you love the outdoors."

Koga said rowing the boat.

"If you keep acting like tat Im gonna throw up."

Inuyasha said.

"I wonder where the girls are?"

Sesshomaru said sighing...being with those three was giving him a head ache.The girls were all set the had mega loads of meat for everyone and enough eggs they walked back to camp to see a crying Saya,panicing Kohaku,a jealous Ayame,An angry Sana,Souta playing with his Psp,and Rin and Shippo sighing.

"Uhhh...where's Inuyasha and the rest?"

Kagome questioned.

"I...sob...don't...sob...know."

Saya cried...if you think she's crying because they are missing...your wrong she can't take the out doors,she's scared to go to the bath room,she's starving,she misses her mom and dad,she misserher room,forgot her diary,and has about six mosqutio bites.

"Uh...well we better go look for them."

Namine said.

"We should wrapped the food and take it with us..."

Sango said.Meanwhile the guys were still on the boat.

"Row,Row,Row your boat gently down the see merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream."

Miroku sang.Inuyasha couldn't stand it.Sesshomaru was trying to resist his hesitation of hitting him.Koga laughed.then all of a sudden the boat started to go down.

"why are we going down?"

Inuyasha asked afraid of the answer.

"WATERFALL!"

Koga yelled as all the guys clunged onto each other well clung onto Sesshomaru.

"AHHHH!"

They all screamed.

"If one of us makes it...sniff...tell my mother I love her."

Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha this is no time for you stupidity...and when you die can I have your tetsusaiga?"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE AHHH!...at least I saw Sango...that last time...I'LL NEVER SEE HERE AGAIN!"

Miroku yelled

"SHIORI!AYAME!"

Koga yelled.With the girls...

"Did you here something?"

Shiori asked Kagome.

"No must of been your immagination."

They continued walking...

"but I got the feeling like Miroku is gonna die...hmph oh well."

Sango kept walking.

"but I also get the feeling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting."

Said Namine.

"I do too."

Kagome added.

"Maybe its that deer blood that's gotten to us."

Snago said.

"Yeah."

They all said together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

**Finally found!**

The girls were sitting near the waterfall.

"Im really worried Im sure their starving."

Kagome said.

"Wait what's that!."

Sango said pointing at two ears...dog ears.

"That's Inuyasha."

Kagome said.

"You don't think they...went down that waterfall."

Namine said.

"Well we better dive in the water to save them."

Shiori said.

"Yeah!."

Kagome said diving in the water first as the other girls followed suit.They drag the guys out of the water.

"I guess we gotta do CPR they had too much water in their bodies."

Namine said.As her and the girls did Cpr.Then the boys started coughing out water.

"Are we in heaven..."

Inuyasha said.

"You should be gong to hell."

Sesshomaru said with his head on Namine's lap breathing hard.Kagome did the same for Inuyasha.Koga sat up as Shiori held him.Well as for Miroku he hugged Sango with his head snuggled in her chest.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again my dear Sango."

He wasn't trying to be perverted he was actually...worried."

Sango turned red but rubbed his head trying to soothe him.

"Where did you guys go?"

Inuyasha asked.

"We went hunting for food and if we don't hurry up and cook it its gonna be spoiled."

Kagome said.They walked back to camp to see the kids hugging their stomach's they completey forgot about them but luckly they are safe.They all had a huge meal.

"I got to get out of here I can't stand camping."

Inuyasha said pulling his hair.

"We actually had a great time."

Kagome said with Shiori,Sango,and Namine nodding in agreement.

"Of course you guys did...we went down a freakin' waterfall!"

Koga said.

"Why did you get on the boat anyway and where did you find one?"

Shiori asked.

"Well...we thought you guys went on a boat so we got in and we found it near that lake that's near here."

Miroku said laying his head on Sango lap as she rubbed his head.

"Well we can't get reception to our cellphones out here."

Sesshomaru said.

"We don't have any paper to wrote to any one out here."

Miroku said.

"How can we write to someone when their isn't even a mailbox."

Sango said.

"Wait I have my laptop we can mail your dad Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Namine said taking it out.

"Way to go Namine!"

Kagome cheered.She said making Inuyasha fall of her lap making him taste dirt.

"OW!"

Inuyasha yelled spitting out dirt.

"Im sorry..."

She putting his head gently back on her lap.He was still angry so she then scratched behing his ears...he slowly calmed down.as Sesshomaru e-mailed their dad.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 3:

**Missing again **

The gang waited for Mr.Taisho to read their help from the e-mail.

"Im bored why don't we take a hike or something."

Kagome suggested.

"No way!"

Inuyasha said as the vision of him falling of a hill resounded in his mind.

"I wonder when will your dad respond?."

Namine questioned Sesshomaru.

"Maybe he's on a business trip."

Sesshomaru said.

"And our mother doesn't fool with the computer since she doesn't know how to use it."

Inuyasha said sighing.

"Well let's look for a hot springs...I really need a bath I smell like dirt and deer blood."

Sango said feeling disgusting.

"I indeed need a bath."

Sesshomaru said.

"Well...what are we gonna do then since no body id agreeing on anything."

Shiori said waiting for someone to answer.

"Im hungry."

Koga said.

"Why does food always have to be on your mind...are you a food addict or do you want to become a fat pig eh?"

Shiori said.

"but Shiori Im really hungry."

Koga whined.

"I would never get married to you you'd probaly eat the cake before we cut it on our wedding and I have to be cooking 24/7 and there is no way in the world Im gonna be cooking over a hot stove every day every hour."

Shiori said folding her arms.Inuyasha laughed.Miroku just sip some herbal tea along with Namine and Sango and watched as Shiori complained about the greedy Koga.

"Uh...where are the kids?"

Kagome said pointing at the empty tent.Sango spat out her tea as it got all over Miroku.

"Their...MISSING."

"Holy crap Sesshomaru we are gonna die if dad comes and their not back."

Inuyasha freaked.

"I'll see you in the after life."

Sesshomaru said.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!"

Inuyasha yelled.As Sango,Koga,and Kagome paniced.

"IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Inuyasha said as he kept imagine his father slicing him with the Sounga 500 times or doing the dragon twister.

"SOUTA!"

Kagome yelled.

"KOHAKU!"

Sango yelled.

"AYAME!"

Koga yelled.

"SANA!...SAYA!"

Inuyasha yelled.Meanwhile the kids were at the the hot springs_Since its in our day and time it like a place in the woods where hotsprings are built._ the girls on one side the guys on the other

"Ahhh...this water feels great."

Sana said.

"But don't you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will get mad at us."

Saya said.

"Whatever they are worried about themselves getting in trouble not our safety."

Sana said.

"Well its a good think Sana bought money with her."

Rin said.

"Yup...100,000 dollars as an allowance is great if I do say myself."

Sana said trying to sound cool.

"Thats awesome."

Ayame said.

"Well at least they got bedroom in here I can't stand to stay outside."

Ayame said

"But...what if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are really worried."

Said the pure and innocent Saya.

"the go in the woods by yourself and look last time I saw you couldn't stand the outdoors."

"I know but its only at night time when I hate it...that's when the mosquito's come."

Saya said relaxing.While on the guys side.

"What videp game are you getting Kohaku?"

"Well...Im still waiting for Ps3 to come out but that's in November.

"Do you know what day."

"November 17th 4:00 am."

"If you know all that I guess you really want it."

"Well I got the xbox 360 and dead or alive 4 but I can't wait for tekken 6...and I want to know if their making Kingdom hearts 3."

**Well that's the end of the chapter sorry I kept ya'll waitng.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

**WHAT!**

All the kids in had went into their bedrooms enjoying the comfy beds.Meanwhile the gang were being chased by the bears...well the boys were.

"And shiori called me greedy why would you eat honey from a freakin bee hive now we got bees and a bear family coming after us damn you Inuyasha."

"I thought it was honey nut cheerios."

"Well your gonna be smashed like a honey nut cheerio when Im through with you!"

Said the angry Sesshomaru.

"Why do all the bad things happen to us?"

Miroku asked.Meanwhile the girls were walking well crawling.

"Im soo tired."

Kagome said out of breath.

"Hey its a...HOTSPRINGS!"

Namine and Sango said in a unision.

"Thank goodness."

Shiori said as they entered it.They saw Saya and Kohaku eating sushi.

"So you were here the whole time."

Kagome said.

"Yeah...we found it and Sana payed for it."

Kohaku said eating octopus balls with Saya.

"Is that octopus balls?"

Said the mouth watering Kagome They both nodded.

"I can lend some of you my money to stay here...hey where are the guys."

Saya said.

"I don't care just let me eat."

Sango said hugging her growling stomach the girls got massages and enjoyed the hotsprings and got their own rooms.Now they were eating sushi and octopus balls.While the guys ran inside the from the other entrance.they saw Souta and Sana eating ramen ad had herbal tea.

"You guys were here the whole time."

Inuyasha said drooling and licking his lips at the ramen like he hadn't ate in years.

"Yup the girls are here they just went to bed."

Souta said.

"We don't have any money."

Miroku said pulling out empty pockets.

"But why would we bring money anyway we're camping well were."

Sesshomaru said.

"Then how did you guys get in?"

Koga asked the two kids.

"OH I had brought money with me and...I guess I could lend yall some."

Sana said.

"Thanks-"

Inuyasha said about to hug his little sister.

"Don't touch me I took a bath."

Sana said.Inuyasha backed away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Im so sorry I haven't written in a while please forgive me!**

Chapter 34:

**My heart is hurting Again**

Its been 4 years and the gang are now going to college.21 year old Inuyasha shared a room with 20 yea old Koga,22 year old Miroku and 22 year old Sesshomaru _he had been there longer but...I forgot to write it..._He sat on the bed as Koga was asleep on the bottom bunk he shared with Miroku.Miroku was reading,Sesshomaru was studying Inuyasha was bored he wanted to see Kagome who was down the hall but she was doing Namine's toe nails and he didn't want to stop her from doing her girly things.He got up and left the room into the hallway.He saw Kikyo...she looked better than before.She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Hey Kikyo..."

He said suprised how nice she was...Meanwhile 20 year old Kagome had just finished 21 year old Namine's toe nails.21 year old Sango was playing with her dark brown hair.20 year old Shiori was asleep.Kagome got up and entered the Hallway just to see how Inuyasha was doing.She went outside she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha hugging.She didn't know she came at the end of the conversation.Her happy eyes were now...depressed.How could he do this to her after a 4 year relationship...this is what really happeen with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

**FlashBack**

Inuyasha just stood there it was awkward.

"So why are you so nice now?"

"Oh...last year I was raped...I relized my atitude led me to that...so I decided to change my ways...I feel bad for doing all the bad thing I have done to you and Kagome."

She said sadly.Inuyasha felt bad for her.This is when Kagome came in.Inuyasha hugged her thinking it would make her feel better.He did love Kikyo she was nice inside but was afraid to show it.Kagome went back into her room and sighed.Sango and Namine turned their attention to her.

"Kagome...is there something wrong?"

"No Im fine...It was nothing really."

She said faking Namine and Sango knew she was lying but they wanted Kagome to tell them when she was ready.Then there was a knock on the door.It had awoken Shiori so she decided to open it.It was Sesshomaru.

"Namine its Sesshomaru."

Namine got her pusre and slip on some heels that matched her Powder blue dress.

"I'll be back later..."

She said shuting the door behind her.Kagome picked up a book.She envied Namine...Sesshomaru never hurt her but Inuyasha did it again.She read a book it was "Rome and Juliet."She started to envy the characters love so she out the book down...nothing made her feel better.she clutched her shirt and left the room Inuyasha was still talking to Kikyo.She went past and turned around to see if he'd noticed...but he didn't he kept continuing his conversation with Kikyo.She kept walking going out of the School's Campus.what was she going to do.


	35. Chapter 35

**Im so sorry I haven't written in a while please forgive me!**

Chapter 35:

**My heart is hurting Again 2**

Kagome walked around the school's campus...remebering all the times she shared with Inuyasha...Inuyasha.How tears formed in her eyes.She then saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talk under the school's largest cherry blossom tree...she use to sit under there with him.She wanted to believe they weren't together like she thought but no one could deny they would feel the same way of how she felt about it.Koga stood next to her.

"So mutt face is hanging out with Kikyo eh?"

"Yeah...Do you think he would leave me for her?"

"No...He always talks about you Kagome this,Kagome that,Kagome said this,Kagome did that and Kagome,Kagome,Kagome!...the guy goes psycho He's madly in love with you,your in his brain 24/7"

Kagome giggled.

"Oh really?"

She said Koga made her feel sooo much better.

"Thanks Koga."

She said smiling again gaing back her happy sparkle in her eyes.

At Night...

Kagome went to sleep.Ready for another day of fun since they were throwing a party at the campus a costume party.She was going to be a Vampiress as Inuyasha is suppose to be her Dracula.

**I know it was short but Im kinda on a writers block right now Im sure the next one will be longer**

**Ja Ne!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the reviews they made me happy!**

Chapter 36:

**Heart don't fail me now**

Kagome was slipping on her Vampiress dress with black high heels.Sango was going to be Cleopatra as Miroku was suppose to be her Marc Antony.Namine was going to be Juliet as Sesshomaru was going to be her Romeo.Shiori was going to be a dead cheerleader with her guts showing as Koga was going to be her dead Football player boyfriend with a knife in his head.Kagome put her hair in a neat bun with princess curls.all the girls were ready they entered the halls as people were dancing and blasting music.Inuyasha who was in his Dracula costume was with Miroku,Koga,and Sesshomaru in the hallway.

"Wow this party is filled wth hot girls."

Miroku said thinking he was in girl heaven.

"Better hope I don't kill you first."

Sango said coming out of nowhere.Miroku eyes went wide when he saw Sango in her cleopatra dress.

"Sango your beautiful."

"Oh...really."

She said forgetting she was mad and now was blushing.

"Sango have you seen Kagome?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah she downstairs drinking some punch with Namine and Shiori."

She said as her and Miroku started to dance.As the rest of the guys went down stairs.Meanwhile...Kagome was taling to an old friend...Hojo.

"Hey hojo did you study for the test in 4 days."

"Yeah I should be able to get an high score."

He said dressed up as an police officer.Namine and Shiori were dancing to "Get busy"by Sean Paul.

"Well I'll see you around Kagome"

He said waving off.

"By hojo."

She said smiling she turned around and saw Inuyasha in his Dracula costume.

"May I suck your blood."

He said showing off his fangs.

"The honor is all mine."

They started to dance.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews they made me even more happy so I made a longer chappie Yay!Okay now im scaring my self...Anywayz on with the story.**

Chapter 37:

**An unexepected breakup!**

All the girls were laying on the floor worn out for all the studying they did.Namine was at the movies with Sesshomaru.

"Wow...My hands and eyes hurt from all that studying an writing."

Kagome whined.

"I know...Namine and Sesshomaru are so lucky they have 3 weeks off from classes and work."

Sango whined.

"That's not fair...they are too smart.

Said the mad and tired Shiori.Then the door opened.Namine had came in.

"Hey Namine how was..."The Convent?"

Kagome asked.That was the movie they went to see.Namine straight bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh...it was great."

She was shook up.

"What's wrong?"

Sango asked because Namine's voice sounded horse.

"I went to the carnival with Sesshomaru and we went on to the GIANT roller coaster and I screamed my head off I was pretty scared so I screamed through the whole ride."

She said laughing in the process.

"That explains why your hair is messy."

Kagome said laughing at Namine's hair.

"Trust me the hairs on the back of my neck was standing up too."

She said laying on her bed.

**That night...**

Kagome woke up at the middle of the night.she was wearing her pajamas she went into the hallway since she heared noises.she opened her door slightly.and saw Sesshomaru and Namine arguing.

"Im tired of that Bankotsu guy being in your face!"

Sesshomaru yelled at Namine.

"SO what he is just a freakin friend and your all up in my face yelling at me!do I say anything when your with that girl Kagura all the time...Do I!"

Kagome was shocked they had a nice time at the carnival...why all of a sudden their arguing.

"Sesshomaru I am sick and tired of you with this!"

"Well you know what you can see him all you want because its OVER!\

Sesshomaru yelled and left a shocked Namine standing there.Namine fell to her knees and cried with her hands burying in her face.Kagome ran over to her and held her.

**The Next Day...**

Kagome,Sango and Shiori had been staying by Namine's side.This was still a shock to him it was unexepected.Kagome was now walking with Inuyasha hand in hand to class.

"Inuyasha have you seen Sesshomaru?"

She asked.

"No...he's been at the gym alot...that's what Koga told me."

He said.

"Oh...so I wanted to ask you something for quite sometime...why you and Kikyo have been hanging out alot?"

"Oh...well...I shouldn't tell."

He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free left hand.

"Oh really eh?"

She said crushing his right hand and stromed off as he gently massaged his right hand.

Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...OW!"

He said between massages.

**After classes...**

Sesshomaru came into the dorm room he shared with his brother and his friends.

"Sesshomaru I just heared you broke up with Namine."

Miroku said being the last to know.

"Its really none of your business."

He said coldly then ever and it scared them.

"I'll just dro the question..."

Miroku said backing off.

"You really hurt Namine,Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha said not afraid to get the answers out of him.

"Hmph...that wench is not my problem."

He said.

"How can ou say that!"

Koga said.

"Wasn't Namine the one who touched your empty and lonely heart when none else bothered to...and I really did look up to you I guess the Icey brother I knew his gone."

Inuyasha said turning his back towards him.

"Is that suppose to hurt me...is thar suppose to make me crawl back to Namine...and this Sesshomaru has never changed."

Sesshomaru said going to his desk.Kagome,Sango,and Shiori heared through the door.

"Sesshomaru is such a...a...I don't know."

Said a now angry Kagome.

"Grrr..."

Shiori growled.

"Well as long as Namine doesn't hear this."

Sango said.

"Don't worry she already did."

Namine said as her bangs covered her eyes.She pushed them out the way and went inside the room.Sesshomaru turned around and looked up as the bangs now showed her eyes.he saw her eyes filled with Rage and Sorrow.

"You ignorant,selfish,dumbass...BASTARD!"

She said giving him a great big slap him.

"Don't you ever call me a wench and don't ever say my name because it digust me and don't you ever speak of me,look at me,or anything that involves me because if you do you'll know hat hell feels like but I hate you so much your already in it!"

She yelled and stormed out to the hallways. shutting the door behind her.Inuyasha,Koga,Miroku,Sango,Kagome,and Shiori eyes went big and wide of shock.Sesshomaru touched the red mark she gave him shocked.

"I didn't see that coming."

Inuyasha said breaking the long awkward silence.

"Who knew she had it in her."

Koga and Miroku said in a unision.


	38. Chapter 38

**Yay..I have more reviews Yay!...okay now Im scaring myself...I have serious problems**

**Inu:You always did have problems...**

**Me:Maybe your right.**

**Inu:You must be sick...because you agreed with me.**

**Me:well Im not sick enough to stop writing my chapters...On with the story!**

Chapter 38:

**Sesshomaru's confession!**

Namine had been on her bed crying over and over. The girls couldn't stand the usually happy person was now sad.

"Namine why don't all of us go to your favorite place...The Karaoke Bar!"

Kagome said excited.

"Me...and Sesshomaru...use...to...(sob)...go...(sob)...to...the Karoke...(sob)...bar!"

She said between sobs.

"Well, your going one way or another."

Sango said dragging her out the dorm, out of the schools campus and into the Karaoke bar. They boys saw and decided to go dragging the cold man with them.Namine was up on stage holding the mic. She took a deep breath waiting for the beat to come...:

How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break my heart so bad  
How could the one who made me happy  
Make me feel so sad  
Won't somebody tell me  
So I can understand  
If you love me  
How could you hurt me like that

How could the one I gave my world to  
Throw my world away  
How could the one who said "I love you"  
Say the things you say  
How could the one I was so true to  
Just tell me lies  
How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break this heart of mine  
Tell me...

How could you be so cold to me  
When I gave you everything  
All my love  
All I had inside  
How could you just walk out the door  
How could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever  
I can't understand

How could the one I shared my dreams with Take my dreams from me  
How could the love that brought such pleasure  
Bring such misery  
Won't somebody tell me  
Somebody tell me please  
If you love me  
How could you do that to me  
Tell me...

Hey  
How could you just walk out the door  
How could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever  
I Can't understand

How could the one I gave my heart to (the one I gave my heart to)  
Break my heart so bad (break my heart oh)  
How could the one who made me happy (you made me so happy)  
Make me feel so sad (you made me feel so sad)  
Won't somebody tell me (won't they tell me)  
So I can understand (so i can understand)  
If you love me  
How could you hurt me like that (how could you hurt me)  
How could the one I gave my world to  
Throw my world away (throw my world away)  
How could the one who said "I love You" (you said you loved me)  
Say the things you say (but you didn't love me)  
How could the one I was so true to  
Just tell me lies (you told me lies)  
How could the one I gave my heart to...

How could the one I gave my heart to (oooh)  
How could the one I gave my heart to  
Break this heart of mine  
Tell me...

Namine's voice was softy yet gentle everyone in the Tokyo stood still to hear her beautiful voice sing such a tragic song and tears rolled down everyone eyes. She got off stage and let more tears fall it was time for her to go home.Inuyasha wiped his tears...

"Sesshomaru you hurt her pretty bad."

He said.

**At Night...**

Sesshomaru was in his room at his desk at the middle of the night as the song Namine sang resounded in his head. He decided to write her a letter for forgiveness. He wrote:

_I am sorry for my coldness,  
My heart tends to be icy cold,  
But you gave my heart warmth,  
You showed it love,  
For these thing I am still getting use to,  
Im still trying to get the hang of it,  
Don't give up on me,  
Its not that easy loving me or understanding me,  
But you never gave up,  
For 13 years...but now you have,  
I found out the meaning of "_**Love**_"when,  
Your lips touched mine for the very first time,  
I fell in love because"**Love can be found in one single kiss  
the fire that ignores the touch of your lips."**_

He sighed he realized Namine was making him soft.but she was worth it.**And that letter he's writing that's mine...I own it hahaha so if anyone wants to use it ask me oh and I don't own the Song my idol The late Aaliyah Dana Haughton made that song...**He put the letter into an envelope and slid it under her door.

"Namine please forgive me."


	39. Chapter 39

**cured...now I won't be scaring myself.**

**Inu:feh...just continue the story**

Chapter 39:

**I guess you can find softness in anybody's heart!**

Kagome woke up as she saw Namine about to leave the room.Sango was sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes that were full of sleep.Shiori was doing the same.Namine then saw the white letter and picked it up and opened it. She put a hand over her mouth as silent tears fell from her eyes. She had put her back against the door and slid down. Still having the letter in her hand.

"Namine what's the matter?"

Kagome said.

"Yeah and who wrote you that letter?"

Sango also questioned her best friend.

"Sesshomaru wrote me a letter telling me some things I always wanted him to tell me...something I wanted to know if he would actually admit to...and he did."

She said as she saw a ring near the door as well with a tiny note.

"Namine...please be mine...my wife."

She almost fainted.Kagome read the letter and read the note on the ring and screamed.

"AHHH!NAMINE'S GETTING MARRIED!"

Kagome yelled as Sango and Shiori joined.

"Namine your going to say "yes" right?"

Shiori asked.

"Well,...he did hurt me pretty bad but I could never turn my back on him for this long...so I'll say "Yes"."

Namine got up and ran out the room and saw Sesshomaru near the steps. She ran right to him and cried onto him.

"Sesshomaru...I will marry you!"

She said happily.Sesshomaru held her back.Inuyasha,Koga,and Miroku got up and went into the hallways with their boxers on with no shirts and wondered why were there so much screaming..They saw the reunited Sesshomaru and Namine and were happy but they saw a 20 carat diamond ring on Namine's finger.

"Sesshomaru you popped a big question...WITHOUT WAKING US UP!"

Inuyasha yelled. Then the girls came out dressed but they turned their attention to the boys and blushed 50 shades of red.Thte boys saw them and looked down and blushed red and fought over some blankets to cover them up but got tangled up and fell down 5 staircases in the process.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt."

Kagome said wincing.

"But what I want to know is who's gonna be the maid of Honor?"

Sango asked as all the girls shot death glares at Namine.Namine had an anime sweat drop.

"Uhh...I don't know?"

"Well, Saya,Sana,Rin,and Ayame are flower girls and Souta,Shippo,and Kohaku are ring bears I guess they gonna all three hold the pillows."

Sesshomaru said. As the girls chased Namine saying."I want to be the maid of honor."While te guys came up the stairs with anime casts._you know what im talking about when their not really injured its just temporary._There were so many commotion's that the whole school found out and some girls were jealous because Namine got back with the hot Sesshomaru and some guys were jealous Sesshomaru was with the gorgeous Namine.Sesshomaru kissed Namine happy she forgave him.


	40. Chapter 40

**I another chappie this is about Inu and Kag**

Chapter 40:

**You and I Phantom and Christine**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked tierdly from an HUGE Exam they had today.

"That exam was HARD."

Inuyasha said.

"I know it had 90 pages and like 300 question how did the expect fir us to remember all of that in 4 days."

Kagome said pissed off.

"Oh yeah the College is producting a play"Phantom Of The Opera."Im playing The Phantom also known as Erik."

"Really I love that play I wanna be Christine...but If I'll be Christine who's gonna be Raoul."

_That was another male lead...she would end up being with Raoul at the end._

"Oh Hojo is."

"Hojo...well Im gonna sign up...where 's the sign up sheet.?"

Kag's asked anxouisly.

"Down stairs near the Auditorium doors."

Inuyasha said leaning against the wall yawning.Kagome ran down the steps and saw the sign-up sheet and saw 50 other names and saw Sango's who wanted to play Christine's friend Meg.Kagome sighed her name and went up stairs.and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him along to the College's supply closet.

"Why are we going there?"

"If I get the part of Christine I want to know the play and songs by heart."

**2 days later...**

Kagome was chosen to do the part.She worked hard memorizing all the lines the play was in 3 days.Shiori and Namine had joined to design costumes and do make up.

**3 days later...**

It was the play everyone was nervous.Inuyasha and Kagome were performing the song"The Mirror Angel Of The Night"

PHANTOM'S/INUYASHA VOICE  
Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph!  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME'S (spell-bound)  
Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!  
PHANTOM'S/INUYASHA'S VOICE  
Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!  
Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there  
inside!  
(The figure of the PHANTOM/INUYASHA becomes discernible  
behind the mirror)  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME (ecstatic)  
Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel...  
PHANTOM"S/INUYASHA'S VOICE  
I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...  
(CHRISTINE/KAGOME walks towards the glowing,  
shimmering glass. Meanwhile, RAOUL/HOJO has  
returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. He  
tries the door It is locked)  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Whose is that voice . . .?  
Who is that in there . . .?  
(Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in  
an inferno of white light, stands the PHANTOM/INUYASHA.  
He reaches forward and takes CHRISTINE/KAGOME firmly,  
but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch is cold,  
and CHRISTINE/KAGOME gasps)  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA  
I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .  
(CHRISTINE/KAGOME disappears through the mirror,  
which closes behind her The door of the dressing  
room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and  
RAOUL/HOJO enters to find the room empty)  
RAOUL /HOJO  
Christine! Angel

Everyone clapped as now they were doing the next scene Sango and Kagome performed their song"Angel of Music"

AFTER THE GALA  
(The curtain closes upstage. BALLET GIRLS, from the  
wings gush around CHRISTINE/KAGOME who hands each a flower  
from her bouquet. REYER stiffly gives his approval)  
GIRY (to CHRISTINE/KAGOME)  
Yes, you did well. He will be pleased.  
(to the DANCERS)  
And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de  
jambe! Such temps de cuisse!  
Here we rehearse. Now!  
(She emphasizes this with her cane.  
The BALLET GIRLS settle into rehearsal upstage, GlRY  
keeping time with her stick. Variations on this continue  
throughout the scene)  
(CHRISTINE/KAGOME moves slowly, downstage, away from the  
DANCERS as her dressing room becomes visible.  
Unseen by her, MEG/SANGO also moves away and follows her.  
As CHRISTINE/KAGOME is about to open the dressing room door,  
she hears the PHANTOM's/INUYASHA's voice out of nowhere)  
PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Bravi, bravi, bravissimi . . .  
(CHRISTINE/KAGOME is bewildered by the voice. MEG,  
following, has not heard it. CHRISTINE/KAGOME turns in  
surprise, and is relieved to see her)  
MEG/SANGO  
Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were  
perfect!  
I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is this new  
tutor?  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME (abstracted, entering the dressing room)  
Father once spoke  
of an angel . . .  
I used to dream he'd  
appear . . .  
Now as I sing,  
I can sense him . . .  
And I know  
he's here . . .  
(trance-like)  
Here in this room  
he calls me softly . . .  
somewhere inside . . .  
hiding . . .  
Somehow I know  
he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen  
genius . . .  
MEG/SANGO (uneasily)  
Christine/Kagome, you must have  
been dreaming . . .  
stories like this can't  
come true . . .  
Christine/Kagome, you're talking  
in riddles . . .  
and it's not  
like you . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME (not hearing her, ecstatic)  
Angel of Music!  
Guide  
and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!  
MEG/SANGO (to herself)  
Who is this angel?  
This . . .  
BOTH  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange  
angel . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME (darkly)  
He's with me, even now . . .  
MEG/SANGO (bewildered)  
Your hands are cold . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME;  
All around me . . .  
MEG/SANGO  
Your face, Christine/Kagome,  
it's white . . .  
CHRISTINEKAGOME  
It frightens me . . .  
MEG/SANGP  
Don't be frightened . . .  
(THEY look at each other The moment is broken  
by the arrival of GIRY)  
GIRY  
Meg/Sango Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and  
practice.  
(MEG/SANGO leaves and joins the DANCERS)  
My dear, I was asked to give you this.  
(She hands CHRlSTlNE/KAGOME a note, and exits.  
CHRISTINE opens it and reads)  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
A red scarf . . . the attic . . . Little Lotte .

The next scene with Hojo and Kagome.

THE ROOF OF THE OPERA HOUSE  
(A statue of 'La Victoire Ailee' - the same as that which  
tops the proscenium. It is twilight. CHRISTINE/KAGOME and  
RAOUL/HOJO rush on)  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Why have you brought us here?  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
Don't take me back there!  
RAOUL/HOJO  
We must return!  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
He'll kill me!  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Be still now . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
His eyes will find me there!  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Christine, don't say that . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
Those eyes that burn!  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Don't even think it . . .  
CHRlSTlNE/KAGOME  
And if he has to kill  
a thousand men -  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Forget this waking nightmare . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . .  
RAOUL/HOJO  
This phantom is a fable . . .  
Believe me . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
. . . and kill again!  
RAOUL/HOJO  
There is no Phantom of the Opera . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
My God, who is this man . . .  
RAOUL.HOJO  
My God, who is this man . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
. . . who hunts to kill . . .?  
RAOUL/HOJO  
. . . this mask of death . . .?  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
I can't escape from him . . .  
RAOUL/HOJO  
Whose is this voice you hear . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
. . .I never will!  
RAOUL/HOJO  
. . . with every breath . . .?  
BOTH  
And in this  
labyrinth,  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is here:  
inside your/my mind . . .  
RAOUL/HOJO  
There is no Phantom of the Opera . ..

And now the scene with Inuyasha and Kagome.It's called "The Phamtom of the Opera

THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND  
(The PHANTOM/INUYASHA and CHRISTINE /KAGOMEtake their  
strange journey to the PHANTOM'S/INUYASHA'S lair. Candles  
rise from the stage. We see CHRISTINE/KAGOME and the  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA in a boat which moves slowly across  
the misty waters of the underground lake)  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
In sleep  
he sang to me,  
in dreams  
he came . . .  
that voice  
which calls to me  
and speaks  
my name . . .  
And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside my mind . . .  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA  
Sing once  
again with me  
our strange  
duet . . .  
My power  
over you  
grows stronger  
yet . . .  
And though  
you turn from me,  
to glance  
behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside your mind . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
Those who  
have seen your face  
draw back  
in fear . . .  
I am  
the mask you wear . . .  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA  
It's me  
they hear . . .  
BOTH  
Your/my spirit  
and your/my voice,  
in one  
combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there  
inside your/my mind . . .  
OFFSTAGE VOICES  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA  
In all  
your fantasies,  
you always  
knew  
that man  
and mystery . . .  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
. . . were both  
in you . . .  
BOTH  
And in  
this labyrinth,  
where night  
is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there/here  
inside your/my mind . . .  
Sing, my Angel of Music!  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
(She begins to vocalise strangely, her song becoming  
more and more extravagant

Alright The last song with Inuyasha and Kagome"The Music Of The Night"My fave.

BEYOND THE LAKE THE NEXT MORNING  
(Finally they arrive in the PHANTOM'S/ONIUYASHA'S lair. Downstage  
the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant  
candelabrums outlining the space. The boat turns into a  
bed. There is a huge pipe organ. The PHANTOM/INUYASHA sits at  
the organ and takes over the accompaniment)  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA  
I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet  
music's throne . . .  
to this kingdom  
where all must pay  
homage to music . . .  
music . . .  
You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the moment  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed  
you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
my music . . .  
(changing mood)  
Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .  
(During all this, the PHANTOM/INUYASHA has conditioned  
CHRISTINE/KAGOME to the coldness of his touch and her fingers  
are brave enough to stray to his mask and caress it, with  
no hint of removing it. The PHANTOM/INUYASHA leads her to a  
large mirror from which he removes a dust cover and in  
which we see the image of CHRISTINE/KAGOME, a perfect wax-  
face impression, wearing a wedding gown. CHRISTINE/KAGOME  
moves slowly towards it when suddenly the image thrusts  
its hands through the mirror towards her She faints. The  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA catches her and carries her to the bed, where  
he lays her down.)  
PHANTOM/INUYASHA  
You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . .

Everyone clapped as the curtains closed and All the cast member bowed as people threw roses and everything this was the best play at Shikon University**ANd I don not own these songs...and not Inuyasha character either...**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

**My gracious what would your parents say!**

They all went to restaurant on saturday to celebrate Namine's and Sesshomaru's wedding.Namine was twirling her hair with her index finger the whole time while Sesshomaru was looking uneasy.Nobody payed attention really they just kept stuffing their face full of stake and everything else on the menu.Kagome was also playing footsie with Inuyasha that why she kept laughing time to time making everyone look at her weirdly..

"Uhh...guys."

Namine said.Everyone paused and looked up at her with stake saw all around their mouthes.

"Uhhh...well I anted to tell you guys something."

Namine said as the nodded waiting for an answer.

"Well I-I well me and Sesshomaru...uh..."

She said sounding nervous and trailing off.

"What is it?"

Kagome asked.

"Well you see we uh..."

Namine blushed for a moment closed her eyes and prayed to the lord.

"Since tommorow is our last 4 years of college for all of us and me and Sesshomaru decided to move with each other after the wedding but we have another problem..."

Everyone gasped.

"Your poor aren't you."

Koga and Miroku said in a unision.The rest of the gang fell anime style.Sango kicked Miroku's leg under the table.

"If they were poor I would be poor to you idoits."

Inuyasha shouted at them.Shiori shook her head of embaressment.

"I should of listened to my mother when I decided to be your girlfriend."

Shiori said between sighs.

"Hey your mom doesn't like me because Im a wolf demon."

Koga said.

"Can you guys just get to the point."

Sango said anxiously.

"Uhh...I-am...PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKES!"

Namine yelled standing up from her seat making everyone in the restaurant gasp.the gang mouthes dropped all the way to the floor anime style.

"WHAAAA!"

They all yelled making everyone in the restaurnat look at them.Sesshomaru sank into his seat hiding his face of embarssment.

"your all idoits I tell you."

He said.

"Congrats..."

Kagome said hugging the life out of Namine.

"(Cough)...your hurting me."

Kagome instantly let go.

"Oh...sorry."

She said quickly getting off.After that Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the big Cherry blossom tree.

"I can't believe it."

Inuyasha said.

"I know it was a shocker."

She said as cherryblossoms fell around her.

"Man this brings old time."

Inuyasha said rembering their first conversation was under a cherryblossom tree.

"I know."

She said looking up at the night sky as the stars twinkled.

"Which is why I wanted to do this..."

He went into his pocket and pulled out a 50 carat diamond ring.Kagome eyes went wide and tears fell.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome Mari Higurashi would you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

He said on one knee.

"Yes...I'd love to."

She said as he slip the ring onto her finger.She jumped up and hugged him tightlyAnd gave him a big kiss on the lips.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

**Inuyasha you did it again!**

Inuyasha was sitting under the cherryblossom tree again enjoying the fresh air.

"What a nice peaceful-"

He was cut off by a scream and slap.He got up and ran to where he heared the scream to see Kikyo forced on to the ground as Naraku the one who was Kagome boss held Kikyo pinned to the floor.

"Kikyo was messing with that Naraku."

He whispered behind the school building.

"Get off me Naraku haven't you tortured me enough!"

Kikyo said screaming with tears of fear in her eyes.She had not lied.

"I will finish in just a limit of time."

He said smirking and putting his hand up her dress and almost near her private.

"GET OFF...HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!"

She screamed.Inuyasha ran up and punched Naraku in the nose as Kikyo ran behind Inuyasha crying.

"How dare-hey your that mutt that stole the heart of my best assasin."

Naraku said wiping the blood off his nose.

"Assasin?"

Kikyo questioned.

"Don't worry about it now Kikyo."

Inuyasha said not reveiling Kagome's secret.

"Get out my way Halfbreed."

Naraku ordered him.

"Never...you leave her alone you bastard."

Inuyasha said protecting Kikyo.

"Hmph we never really got to fight one on one but I'll just let you slide for now."

He said disappearing leaving smoke behind.Inuyasha and Kikyo coughed.When the smoke disappeared Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.

"Did he do something before I got here?"

He asked landing both hands on her shoulders.

"No...but I thank you so much...I was a fool to treat you poorly...I regret it now,and I bet you have stopped thinking about me."

Kikyo said wiping her tears.

"Kikyo I never stopped thinking about you in a instant!...you was never bad girlfriend...you just liked to be the center of attention...you was my first friend and girlfriend and my first kiss so...you was basically my first everything."

He said giving her a warm smile.Kikyo smiled as well she now knew...she was a complete Idoit for using him for her opularity in high school.She held onto him and he lightly held her back but in that moment Shiori was watching.Kikyo kissed Inuyasha her eyes closed while Inuyasha eyes were big and wide filled with shock.

"Remember that kiss for it was real."

Kikyo said walking away.Inuyasha was stunned but Kinda enjoyed it...I mean Kikyo had a place in his heart that Kagome couldn't replace._just like on the show...yup I made it kinda like the show._Inuyasha turned around and headed to his dorm and went in relizing nobody was there he layed on his bed confused.Shiori watched from start to finish...She really did hear the whole thing so she couldn't tell Kagome just yet until she got her facts straight.

"Inuyasha you did it again."

Shiori whispered feeling bad for her friend.

"Who did what again?"

Kagome said entering the room..._Hahaha a cliffy.Im sorry if your burning hatred to Kikyo and Me but...if you do then you should hate Rumiko Takahashi too because he made Kikyo be Inuyasha's first lovesays with anime sweat drop...but anyways I will update soon and I got some of this stuff from episode 23:Kagome's voice and Kikyo's kiss!See ya!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry I haven't written in a while my computer had been acting crazy well now its okay.**

Chapter 43:

**So it was true!**

Kagome said entering the room with shopping bags.

"Oh nothing."

Shiori said waving her hands in front of her.

"So what did you go shopping for?"

"Oh for me and Namine's wedding we got everything settled we even nisited the kids they seem so excited."

Kagome said.

Then Sango and Namine entered the room.

"My feet hurt we did all that walking in the mall I should of wore fkip-flops."

Namine said sitting down her bags and sat on the bed and took of her shoes and rub her feet.

"Well me and Miroku are going to the movies so I'll see you guys later."

Sango said placing her shopping bags near her bed and thern fled out the room.Namine then went to sleep.It was just Kagome and Shiori.

"Kagome what if Inuyasha kissed kikyo again...but he had protected her from someone...what would you do?"

"Well I throw my ring at him cry...cry some more and yell at him I guess."

Kagome said picturing it chibi style.

"Shiori,have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kagome said placing her bags onm her side of the room.

"Uh...I think...he's uh... with...I mean with ...Sesshomaru...yeah that's it he's with Sesshomaru."

Shiori said nervously.

"Okay..."

Kagome said slowly meaning that was weird.

"Kagome...I have to tell you now...Inuyasha did kiss Kikyo."

Shiori said with her head down.

"Stop you liar!"

Kagome said.

"Shiori wipped her head up.

"But Kagome it is true."

"No its not your just jealous that Koga hasn't propose to you!"

"That's not true Kagome."

Shiori said in tears.

"I don't wanna be friends with a liar."

Kagome said storming out the room.Shiori had just lost one of her best friends.Kagome walked through the hallways and saw Inuyasha.He was leaning against the College buling hallway wall and looking through the window arms folded.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Kagome said smiling.Inuyasha didn't respond.

"So...uh how was your day?"

"Okay I guess."

"Well that's great I just...went shopping for our wedding.

"That's nice."

He said uninterested like last time.

"Inuyasha why won't you look at me?"

Kagome said getting worried.

"None of you business."

"Inuyasha...Im here for you and I always will wife,girlfriend,or friend...just tell me what's-it's true you kissed **her**...Haven't you...HAVEN'T YOU!"

Kagome yelled as hot steaming tears went down her face.

"I thought...you loved me I thought you wouln't do this...but I was wrong."

She got up and threw the ring on Inuyasha right cheek.

"Im sick of waiting for you but I guess its over now...goodbye Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran.Inuyasha picked up the ring as a tear fell from his face and onto the ring.

"Im sorry Kagome all I do is make you cry."

He held on to the ring tightly.Kagome was running she was now out of Shikon University grounds and out of Tokyo.She just kept running even when her legs wanted to collasped but she refused to stop her heart kept telling her to run it was her heart's content.she was now in a bad part of Shibuya.there were gang bangers,crack dealers,prositutes.This wans't definitely a good place to be if you was a sweet innocent girl like Kagome.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

**3 years later...**

Kagome now 23 years old and lived in that terrible part of town she became a gang leader her gang was called "The Tokyo Corrupters"She became tough she wasn't sweet and innocent anymore.She did finish college slyly with out the gang noticing her but they had stayed in college.Kagome's hair now ended to her feet but it was always in a high ponytail with straight bangs was wearing a black shirt with tight jeans and sneaks she alsohad her red and white leather jacket that said "Corrupters"in grafitti style red and white.She was walking to her gang's hideout down the alleyway and into the woods there lyed a shack where they held all their meetings.

"Yo...its the boss Lotus."

Kagome's name was lotus since she was beautiful as a Lotus flower.she was never beaten in battle she knew how to kick ass street fighting wise and skilled wised.

"Hmph...has anyone invade our territory?"

Kagome said in a cool way.

"No boss...wait a sec."

Said slick...his phone was ringing it was Oc Loc.He was Spanish and he was in love with Kags but he also kept watch of their territory.

"I see a girl here...she looks like a 15 year old she's calling your real name Lotus she has black hair and caramel eyes."

Slick repeated what he was told.

"Hmph I don't know anyone that looks like that."

Kagome said drinking a can of coke eyes closed with her other hand in her pocket while leaning against the wall.Then a a voice she heard before came into her head.

_"Inuyasha is the best big brother in the whole world."_

Kagome's eyes opened and widen that was Saya...She grabbed the phone from Slick.

"Where is she!"

She said demanding an answer.

"Uh...she at Tokyo bay south of great wall Chinese food store."

Kagome place the phone on the table and ran out.,Meanwhile Saya was near the ocean at Tokyo bay.Sh had gotten bigger she had chest,curves,legs,and her hair became longer it now ended to her butt.She had dyed her hair to golden brown with brown highlights that was her original color but when she was eight she changed it black.

"Kagome...where are you?"

"Right here Saya."

Kagome said.Saya turned around and hugged the 23 year old crying in the process.

"Kagome I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too you grew so much last time saw you, you was 11...how's Sana,Kohaku,Shippo,Rin,and Ayame?"

"Oh Sana is going out with Shippo he's gotten taller,Souta is going out with Rin,and Ayame is going out with a guy named Hakkaku...but me and Kohaku are still okay."

Saya said smiling.

"That's great."

Kagome said smiling as well.

"Oh...Shiori and Koga are engaged so are Sango and Miroku and Sesshomaru and Namine had a child she's 2 and looks a lot like Namine...and Inuyasha well I shouldn't talk about him I guess..."

"No if you want to tell me then tell me."

"Well, he's still with Kik-hoe...Uh Im mean Kikyo."

Saya said trying to cover up what she said.

"You don't like Kikyo..."

Kagome said a bit surprised alot of kids like her.

"No...she's not you and she's creepy."

Kagome laughed.

"But other tan that everyone misses you terribly."

"Well, Im never going back."

"I know it was because my brother hurt you real bad and I understand that and I would do the same...I heard your in a gang called "Tokyo Corrupters" sounds cool."

Saya said.She was always the one to make someone happy about something that's bad.

"Yeah its cool...Hane you talked to my mom and grandpa."

"Yeah they have been depressed since you've been gone out of all people you should visit them."

"Yeah I'll think I'll do that now wanna come with me."

"Okay...oh and happy birthday!"

"You remembered...today is my 23rd b-day."

"Yeah I had never forgot."

They held each others hands and walked to a white and red motorcycle.

"We could take this since walking will take long."

"WOW! You have a motorcycle that's so Cool!"

Saya said excited.Kagome had put on a red and white helmet and gave one to Saya and Kags made that roaring sound as the drove off to the old shrine.Saya held on with excitement.Kagome then noticed Saya was a lot like her when she was young like that.

A Few Mins later...

They were there.Kagome parked infront of the steps.Her and Saya put their helmets on the motorcycle and went up the long steps.Mrs.Higurashi opened the door still looking young in her 40's.

"Kagome...Father guess who's here."

Mrs.Higurashi said teary eyed.She hugged her daughter.

"This is real my Kagome is here."

Kgome held her mom back about to cry also.Then a 60 year old man came down.

"What is it Mari."

_That's where Kagome got her middle name from her mom._He saw the 23 year old girl at the door.

"KAGOME!"

He hugged Kagome tightly squeezing the life out of her.Saya giggled then disaster came.

"Ka-Kagome..."

They saw the whole gang including the kids and Inuyasha and Kikyo.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

**What a reunion this is its not even fun!**

Kagome rolled her eyes at them and went down the steps.

"You hate us?"

Namine said teary eyed.

"Hmph I should I mean...you know what you all betrayed me...you didn't look for me or send a search party.Saya told me how she was the only one who bothered to search for me for these past three years so you can all go to the depths of hell."

She said coldly.

"Kagome...what's gotten into you?"

Sango asked.

"I've changed...I have a hard shell that can't crack now I was such a push over before wasn't I Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head in shame she was right.

"So your god mommy Kagome."

Said a 2 year old girl she had brown hair and amber eyes she tugged Kagome's jeans while asking that question.

"Not anymore."

Kagome said continuimg down the steps.

"Kagome you can't leave we misses you."

Shiroi said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU GUYS DIDN'T CARE THAT I WAS HURT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK FOR ME!"

Kagome screamed as she wanted to punch the hell out of all of them.Saya ran to her.

"Please calm Kagome."

Saya said putting Kagome fist down.

"Thank you Saya."

"Sis Im sorry..."

Souta said going to her.Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your family so I can always forgive you."

"I did see mom and grandpa put up missing signs."

She laughed her soft side was showing.Kikyo was holding onto Inuyasha's arm.

"And to think I gave up everything for you Inuyasha...and I got nothing in return...I could of killed you years ago but did I...no...I knew you was an innocent person."

Kagome said coldly.The wind blew her hair.

"Why don't you just leave your just hurting everyone."

Kikyo said.

"So it was okay when they had hurt me."

Kohaku,Ayame,Rin,and Shippo hugged Kagome good-bye even little Yuffie did.

"Good bye Ms.Kagome."

"Good bye little one."

Kagome said ruffling her hair as well and she laughed.

Kagome had put on her helmet and drove off like the speed of light.

"Poor Kagome..."

Sana said.

"We're horrible friends."

Miroku said.

"Don't you mean were."

Koga said.

"And to think how she always stayed by our side and we didn't for her."

Sesshomaru said feeling hurt as well.

"Kagome is in the past we have to move on."

Kikyo said trying to take Kagome's place.

"SHUTUP KIKYO."

Kagome said coming back.Everyone looked at Kagome.

"I forgot to do something I'd been planning for 3 years."

Kagome went up the steps and punch the sol out of Kikyo.Kikyo nose was bleeding and had a black eyes,and half her teeth was gone.

"Take that you slut."

Kagome had spit on her and left.Saya and all the rest of the teenagers laughed.Namine wanted to die of laughter along with Sesshomaru,Sango,Miroku,Koga,and Shiori.

That night...

Inuyasha was at his desk in his dorm writing his paper that was due.He looked out the window.he kept imaging Kagome when she tried to kill him that one day when he confessed about her.He sighed of sadness.All he could think of was what she said earlier "_I was a push over wasn't I Inuyasha."_He punched the desk breaking it in the process.

"Kagome...I let you down...I had hurt you...I changed you."

He said seeing Images of her smiling,crying,and her new look that was cold.He took the paper and put it and then cleanedup his mess.Then he heard singing:

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a Song someone sings_

_Once upon a december_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
figures dancing gracefully  
__across my memories_

_Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December _

Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

That was Kagome.He looked out the window as she sang it so carefree she spun around like a child lost in a song they yearned to sing.He smiled as she laughed and giggled.He realized he lost someone he needed in his life.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

**Why are you here**

Kagome was in the shack that she held all our meetings and this one was a serious one.

"Lotus...there is a gang from Burkoro called "The Ghost"a lot of gangs been tooken down by them the reason why is they play dirty."

Slick said.

"Yeah they even took down trey last night...and he's in the hospital."

Oc loc said the other 13 members looked at her waiting for a reply.

"I know you guys aren't scared?"

Kagome said raising her arched eyebrow.

"No we ain't scared."

They all said in a unision.

"Then why are you worried about it I can kick all their asses with blindfolds and no hands."

Kagome said.she had really did that before and kicked a 30 member gang by herself.

"Did the plan on coming and told us when."

Kagome said putting her feet on the table and fiddle with her thumbs getting irritated.

"Yeah 12 midnight tommorow."

Oc Loc said.

"The better be ready to get their ass kicked or they'll suffer because I was real angery today."

Kagome said leaving the shack and to her apartment she opened her front door after unlocking it with her key sh saw a certain hanyou sitting in her dining room black Yamato chair.

"What the fuck are you doing her...I hate you so get out and plus its fucking 2:50 am!"

She yelled she only cursed like that when she was really pissed off.

"Kagome...I saw you and your gang...what has become of you...I had saw the old you last night yesterday singing."

"So your a stalker now...I will stab the shit out you if you don't get the hel out!"

She said throwing a lamp but he moved making it hit the wall.

"Kagome I want to help you."

"I don't need help you jackass!"

"Stop acting like a stupid wench!"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you want me to do get the hell out my house."

The next minute you knew Inuyasha had 800 bumps on his head,a black eye,30 teeth missing,a twisted ankle,and a broken arm she had kicked him outside.

"And don't ever come in my house again."

She yelled before shutting the apartment door.Kagome was fuming so she decided to take a cold shower and go to bed.

The Next day...

Kagome was walking with Saya down Shibuya buying stuff with all the yuan they had.They then went to Kagome's house to see the whole gang waiting for her to come they were outside on the steps.

"Why won't tehy leave me the hell alone!"

"Kagome-"

Sango said cut off by the angery Kagome.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY YoU DUMBASSES OR I WILL CALL THE GODDAMN COPS YOU ARE ALL FUCKING STALKERS AND GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!

Kagome screamed her gang came with bats in their hands.

"Lotus are you okay?"

Oc Loc said.

"No...these dumbasses won't leave me alone but don't hurt them."

She said going up the steps with Saya following behind.

"You heard her she don't want you here to back off."

Slick said ready to swing his bat.

"What are gonna do with those measely bats we'll do more than what a bat can do."

Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.Then Kagome came out she took a deep breath.her eyes turned pink and her hands turned fiery pink she was using her miko powes.

"If you all don't get the hell out of here you'll all go to the fucking ntherworld."

The gang was scared so they left as Kagome turned back to normal.She then turned to her gang.

"Just becareful not to get me angery like that I just might lose control and kill you all other than that go practice for tonight."

She said closing the door behind her.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

**Tears forming again because of you**

Kagome was outside sitting on her steps it was 12:00 midnight her gang came they were waiting for the other gang "The Ghost",

"They sure slow to be some ghosts."

Slick said making Kagome laugh.

"Your right about that."

Kagome said then the gang came they were a bunch of 20 year olds dressed as girl scouts.Kagome didn't fight she wanted to see what was her gang made of...unfortuanetly they had been beaten up by girl scouts.Kagome shook her head.

"That's a damn shame."

She said running jump up giving kicks to all their faces,uppercut,lowercut,right hooks,left hooks."she finished with in 1 second with not one scratch or sweat.

"You are all pathetic you all just got beaten by girl scouts,not bikers,not the Crypts,not the Bloods,not the Triads,but girl scouts you all disgust me."

She went inside her house and busted into a fit of laughter.she then got to bed after a long nice bath.

The Next Day...

Inuyasha was walking hand in hand with Kikyo.She was looking at a dress while he kept looking at other things then he saw Kagome...she was wearing a red shirt with straps that showed her stomach with tight jeans the that fitted her lower body and red and white sneaks.Her hair was the same pony tail with straight bangs.She wore red lip gloss and red eye shadow.She walked passed Inuyasha.

"Kagome..."

Kagome sighed she knew if she didn't listen he'd follow well stalk her again.

"What is it now Inuyasha."

She said calm and soft and kinda seductive making Inuyasha started to feel something in his loin cloth.He then started to blush.

"Uh...Im sorry about three years ago and about how I came into your house last night."

"Inuyasha you think by saying sorry will make me feel better well your wrong I was deeply hurt I cried and cried and cried...those horrible memories haunt me until today."

"Kagome...I can't change time if I could then I would Im sorry Kagome...I can't change the past but I can make a better futrure."

"Inuyasha...If I go back with you Kikyo...would feel the same way I felt even though I don't give a damn but still it hurts no matter who you are."

She then kept walking.

"Kagome!"

She turned around and shook her head no...

"Inuyasha..its over and its final!"

"Kagome I...Love you."

She heared him he never told her that before.

"Inuyasha..."

She then started to run as tears wanted to but she refused to let them.Inuyasha followed and jumped in front of her.

"I let you ran away once but Im not doing it again."

He kissed her her eyes filled with tears and shock.She kissed back she hadn't kissed those lips in 3 years.Kagome then pushed him off and cried running back to her apartment Inuyasha just stood there sad with his ears drooped down.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha how could you..."

Inuyasha turned around to Kikyo have tears fall from her eyes the sameway Kagome did years ago.Kikyo walked away then her walking turned into running.He had another mess in his hands.Kagome was right Kikyo would have felt the same way she did.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

**At the club!**

Kagome woke up in a happy mood.She was going out on a saturday by herself she turned on the radio as they played a new song that she happend to fall in love with:

Y'all need to get ready to hear,  
the unbelieveable, indescribable  
Vanessa Hudgens  
Baby V

Everyday I try to play another game  
But my heart can't take it  
I try to find another boy  
But all the while I can't face it  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop to turn inside  
oh baby please  
give us one more try

See you out with all your friends  
Laughing it up as you pretend  
to have a good time, I know cause I'm living the same life  
I'm about to got to say  
we can't keep living this same way  
so I'll be the one  
yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again

Baby come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me  
I should've never set you free  
love maybe  
come back

I wanna call, but then I stall  
cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
cause if your play was to push me away  
you know the day, my heart you'd break it

I know we made a mistake  
it's just like your foolish pride  
Come back to me

Let us try, let us try, let us try

Baby come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me  
i should've never set you free  
love maybe  
come back

You know you miss your Baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
so why do you act like you don't care  
like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain i've caused  
but in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
it's you and me

so I sing

Baby come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me  
I should've never set you free  
love maybe  
come back

Kagome sang along as she took a shower and had got out and looked in the mirror and then brushed her teeth well her pearly whites.She then had put on a jean mini skirt with a black tank top with her hair out with hoop earings and black high heel sandals she felt like dancing she then dialed Hojo's number she still came in contact with him time to time.He answered the phone out of breath"_I wonder what he was doing?"_Kagome said in his mind this was his cell.

"Hey Hojo its Kags...I was thinking about having fun like dancing its like 7:59 pm."

"Yeah but I have to go home and change Im in the gym working out with my brother Akitoki."

"Oh that explains the panting."

She said giggling.He laughed a little himself.

"Okay I pick you up as soon as Im ready."

"Okay see ya."

Kagome said hanging up the phone.then a box fell from out her closet.She had walked over and slid the sliding door to see and old ox coverd with dust.she wiped it off and opened it.there were pictures of her and Inuyasha and her so called ex-bestfriends.She then broke all the frames by throwing them at the wall because anger bega to build inside her.She took deep breaths.

An hour Later...

Hojo had ran her door and Kagome answered it as she jumped into his escalade.Akitoki was in the back seat.he was Hojo's twin but had longer hair that was kept in a ponytail.

"Hey Akitoki!"

Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome haven't seen you in so long."

"I know...its been a while but things are going easy I guess."

Then they finally arrived at the club it was jumping.The trio went inside got some seat and the jumped to the dance floor.they had started to play "Mr.Me to."By Clipse.Kagome got excited and danced with Hojo but guess what other people came to the club.Kagome spotted them at the corner of her eye._"What the hell are they doing here did they put a tracking device on me."_She said in her mind pissed off.She danced all up on Hojo she knew how to make a guy jealous very very well.She turned around so her back was facesd to Hojo's chest.she put his hands on her curves and rocked her hips.Inuyasha had got a martini he saw this and broke the glass.Kagome laughed as Hojo blushed and laughed along.the they played "Shake ya Money Maker"Kagome started to shake what her momma gave her and go every guys attention.Hojo was a lucky man at that moment.Inuyasha started to fume.Kikyo was with him.

"Inu baby what's wrong?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word he muffled.

"KAJJHJHASYIFYSHKASDHFAHHGHG."

He was so angry he didn't even know what he said.Kagome had got Sesshomaru's,Miroku's,and Koga's attention as well.Shiori,Sango,Kikyo,and Namine was jealous.Then there was a battle competition Kags entered.They playeD "Im gonna dace my pain away I got problems."Kagome then did the wu-tang then they played "Milkshake."Kagome did every move she touched her body making all the boys whistle and the other girl fume with jealousy.She moved her body like a real dancer any girl would be jealous if she got their man's attention.She wasn't trying to be a slut but alot of girls danced like that.She did a split and they boys just got crazier Inuyasha almost died his face was hot as the sun.But It was his fault Kagome wasn't _his anymore._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

**Having some more fun!**

Kagome was listening to her cd player she was in hojo's car she was singing random songs.They were going to the Theme Park.She then got lost in the song and screamed the lyrics.

"WHEN YOU LEFT I LOST APART OF ME ITS SO HARD TO BELIEVE COME BACK BABY PLEASE CAUSE WE BELONG TOGETHER!"

She then realized she sang a loud Hojo laughed a little as Akitoki smiled.I guess you could say these were her friends she was never alone with them around.She realized they never turned their back away from her either...She understood how they never searched for her she was never staying at one place so they thought she was always out.they didn't care she was a gang member well leader...they still were her friends no matter what she thought of them as true friends.They arrive a the theme park which is Dorney park.

"Yeah we are here."

Kagome said getting out the car.She was excited the last time she wen to the amusement park when she was 16 and dating Inuyasha.She sighed the thought of his name brought anger to her flesh and bones.She sighed letting all the anger out.

"Kagome what do you want to do first-"

Then all of a sudden Kagome was tackled by a 15 year old girl.

"KAGOME!"

She knew that voice anywhere it was Sana.And Sana was bold enough to do that.

"Hey Sana what are you doing here?"

"oh me and the rest wanted to go to the amusement park since this on was the closet we decided to go here but...why are you here."

"Well its been a long time since I been to amusement park so I wanted to go here with my friends."

Kagome said wiping the dirt off her hot pink V-neck shirt and her capri jeans.

"Hey Gome!"

Shippo and Kohaku said with Souta waving.

"Hey how are you guys doing?"

"Good."

"Kagome your here too!"

Saya said hugging the 23 year old girl.Ayame hugged her too.

"Hey well Im hurry to the Steel force."

"That big roller coaster!"

Souta said.

"The biggest one in the world that's in japan."

Saya said...Kagome was her role model.

"Yup I had been on there thousands of times."

Kagome said acting tough.

"You have."

They all said looking at her with stars in their eyes and with admirement anime style.

"Your so brave."

Ayame said.

"Your so tough."

Sana said.

"Your so fearless."

Saya said.

"Your so-hey you all took all the good words."

Shippo,Kohaku,and Souta said in a unision.Kagome laughed and left with Hojo and Akitoki.Then Inuyasha came over and he smelled a Sakura tree scent and that only meant Kagome is here.He looked around to catch the end of her long hair that was out.He decided to day was the day he proved he loved her.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

**Another day the more I see him**

Kagome had got off the Steel Force her hair was sticking up but she didn't care she was kinda dizzy from all the loops the rollercoaster had.

"Whoa that was fun."

She said jumping up and down.Akitoki was throwing up in a brown bag.Hojo slyly moved away trying not to get throw up on him.

"I told you not to eat that chilidog Akitoki."

Kagome said in a "I told you so"Tone.

"I know but this never happened before."

He said before throwing up again.

"Oh..."

Kagome said. She skipped of leaving the two behind she then bumped into someone and fell.

"Hey your the gang leader who had beat up my girlfriend."

A guy with black spiky hair and green eyes said with a metal bar in his hand.

"Yeah and what I'll kick your ass too...plus I hate people who fight dirty."

"Dirty is my style."

"I can tell by the way you smell."

Kagome said.

"Why you little bitch!"

He said swing the metal bar but Kagome grabbed it and threw it. It land on Kikyo's head knocking her out cold. A crowd surrounding Kagome and the strange boy.Inuyasha ran over to see the fight Kagome kicked the soul out of the mysterious person.Kagome had flipped him over smirked and put her right foot on his chest.

"Mess with me again and you won't see the light of day."

She said walking off.Inuyasha followed catching up with her.

"Kagome...you kicked that guy's butt good."

"Why are you here?"

She said with an attitude.

"Uh...I saw you and I still wanted to make things right."

"Didn't I tell you to quit what's done is done how many times to I have to reject you!"

"Until you understand Kagome!"

He held her tight and as a couple of tears fell and touched her bare shoulder.

"I know I can be stupid...I know I shouldn't be forgiven but I can't stand it anymore I love you Kagome and I don't want you to leave."

He said.Kagome had tears falling she held him back.

"Im sorry Inuyasha...Im sorry for hurting you."

"No, I should be the one apologizing I hurt you so many time."

Kagome smiled so did Inuyasha Kagome was, now is _**his **again_

**_I know it sounds like the end but there more chapters to this I wanna do!_**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

**Now you know how I feel**

Inuyasha held Kagome longer the true were trapped into the moment.Inuyasha fore head was on Kagome's.he looked down at her as she looked up at him.they smiled then that's when the moment was ruined.

"Inuyasha..."

Kikyo said as tears fell.Inuyasha had let go of Kagome instead of holding her he held her hand.

"Kikyo...I can't be with anymore I truly love Kagome,like I said you will always be apart of my heart that will never be replaced but the same thing goes for Kagome,I can't have both of you because its wrong so Im choosing Kagome."

Kikyo had tears falling.

"If that's what you want then its okay with me as long as your happy."

Kagome never saw this side of Kikyo before so now she knew why Inuyasha cared for her she is a kind person deep down she just never bothered to find out.Kagome had let go of Inuyasha's hand and walked towards Kikyo.She had put both her hands on Kikyo's shoulders.

"Instead of being enemies lets try to be friends."

Kagome said Kikyo smiled and nodded.Inuyasha was suprised Kagome would do that but it made him happy.Kagome hugged Kikyo.

"I know we had alot of bad things in the past but lets just try to make it easier for Inuyasha's sake."

Kagome added.

"Okay...Kagome."

Kikyo said wiping her tears.Their was a crowd all around them crying and clapping like this was a movie.The three were kinda embarassed but Kagome started bowing.Kikyo giggled.Inuyasha being his usal self threatned them to go away.

"Go away or I'll slit all of your throats!"

The crowd sped away as fast as you can say "I".

"Inuyasha...did you really had to say that."

"Oh yeah Kagome there is something that belongs to you..."

He put the engagement ring on her finger like it was supposed to be.Kagome smiled and held onto Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you gonna forget the gang you have?"

Kikyo asked.

"Nope...I'll just try to make them good...they'll just beat up the bad gangs and make them rot in jail."

Kagome said.Kagome was happy again that hard shell and icy heart cracked and became warm again but she still had to be tough sometimes.

"What about us?"

Sango,Namine,and Shiori said.Kagome hugged them too.the three best friends were together again.Koga,Miroku,and Sesshomaru came over.

"Hey your not friends with us either."

They all said in a unision.

"Oh come here you big babies."

When she hugged miroku he rubbed her butt.Kagome slapped the shit out of him making him dizzy.

"I guess some things never change."

Saya said holding Kohaku's arm.after 7 years he still blushed around her.Shippo sighed at Kohaku's blushing so did Sana.

"He's been with her for 7 years and he's stills blushing."

Shippo said and Sana nodded in agreement.Ayame was still jealous of Saya but she tried not to be mean to her but everyday she becomes more jealous...and Rin and Souta saw it coming too.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

**Class project**

All the kids were paired up into couples.Sana was paired with Kohaku,Ayame was paired with Rin,and Saya was paired wth Shippo.They were gonna take care of an eggs because they were supposed to be parents for 2 weeks.Ayame was to busy watching Kohaku with binoculers at Rin's house.

"Uh...Ayame we are so suppose to be taking care of the baby like making a name..."

Rin said to her partner/friend.

"Uh...Kohaku jr...okay done Im busy right now."

Rin rolled her eyes and took the baby down stairs.

"That girl is crazy...let's give you a diffrent name-Im talking to an egg...I need more friends..."

Rin said carring the egg.

"Kohaku is so cute...he's even rocking the baby awe..I know we are destined to have a child together."

"Yeah whatever then why isn't he with you."

Rin mumbled under her breath but Ayame's wolf ears heard.

"Its because Saya is forcing him to be with her I can hear his soul calling out to me..."

"Yeah and Im the grim reaper!"

Rin laughed.

Meanwhile Saya was at Shippo's house.

"So...what are we gonna do first name it or learn how to make a paper towel into a diaper?"

Shippo asked.

"Let's name it...wait we need to know what it is..."

"How about a boy?"

"Well what his name then?"

"Did you have a name for a girl."

"Yeah...I alway like the name Aya."

"Okay...its a girl and her name is Aya."

Saya took a paper towel and ripped some parts.

"now lets try to make a diaper."

"Let me try!"

Shippo started wrapping the piece of paper towel onto the egg but then wrapped it around his fingers getting tangle and struggled to get out.

"Shippo your gonna-!"

He kept backing up and fell down the steps.Saya winced.

"Are you okay!"

"Yeah and so Is Aya!"

Saya sighed of relif.

Mean while...with Kohaku and Sana.Kohaku was too busy doing everything for the child while Sana was eating and watching t.v.

"Sana you have to help with our child you just can't sit and eat all day!"

"Yeah,yeah...ohhh snap!"

"What!what is it!"

"Jack broke up with Carly."

Kohaku sighed relizing she was watching a soap opera.

"Oh brother..."

He said.

"No Sonny its not her fault."

Sana said crying.

"Somebody kill me already."

Kohaku said walking with the baby in his hands.

**I making a new story called "switching bodies with you..."I hope you'll like the first chapter!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

**Getting Robo babies and diffrent pairs**

Saya,Kohaku,Ayame,Sana,Rin,and Shippo were all in class a weak later...Saya and Shippo got an A since their egg was in great shape.Ayame and Rin got a B beacuse they didn't at least make a diaper for it and Kohaku and Sana got an F because they had no egg.

"Kohaku...San where is your egg."

Mrs.Takimoto asked the two.Kohaku sighed.

"Well the mother of the egg ate it!"

He said as everyone looked at Sana.

"No I didn't mean to I was making scrambeled eggs and I cooked it by accident."

"Oh brother..."

The Teacher sighed.

"Well I won't count it... because your all getting Robo Babies."

"Robo babies?"

The class said at the same time.

"Yes they are robotic babies but they are life like you must bathe it,feed it,change,it dress it,and nurture it."

She said.Saya raised her hand as Mrs.Takimoto nodded her head saying she could speak.

"But if they are robotic how can we bathe it we'll get electricuted."

"Well...the baby's skin is made to protect the insides."

"Oh..."

Saya said.

"Now I will be putting you all into new pairs...Kohaku and Saya...Ayame and Sana and Shippo and Rin...Souta has been absent for two days hasn't he."

"No Im here."

Souta said running into the class 1 second late.

"Well you'll be paired with Sana while Ayame will join Kohaku and Saya."

Ayame screamed yay! inside her mind.

After school with Kohaku,Saya,and Ayame.They had gotten their real real life like robo baby you couldn't even tell if it was robotic.Saya was holding it the robo baby had black hair and caramel eyes.it looked like it could be Kohaku's and Saya's baby.

"Its so adorable isn't it Kohaku."

Saya said adoring it.

"Yeah...makes you wanna have your own."

Kohaku said touching the baby's real life like skin.

"Yeah...It looks like you Kohaku..."

Ayame said.

"You think so..."

He said looking st her.

"I know so."

She smiled.

"So whose house are we gonna spend the night at?"

Saya asked.

"Mine!"

Ayame said.

"Okay I'll go pack some stuff..."

Saya said.She gave the baby to Ayame as her and Kohaku went to their houses to pack their stuff.

"I need to figure out a plan..."

Ayame said thinking.

Saya and Kohaku came back two minutes later...Saya had took back the baby.

"We need to give her a name."

Saya said.

"How do you know its a girl?"

Ayame and Kohaku said in a unision.

"By the way she looks."

Saya said as the robo baby held her index finger sucking it.

"I didn't know it was that real."

Kohaku said as the three stopped infront of Ayame's house.

"Let the fun begin."

Ayame said under her breath.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

**Things don't always go as planned**

Saya was watching the baby crawl the floor as Kohaku and Ayame were brushing their teeth.Ayame had a plan up her sleeve...she brushed her teeth and dropped it on the floor.

"Oops I dropped my toothbrush..."

She said making it seem like she dropped on accident.Kohaku being a nice person had bent down and tried to get it as Ayame bent down along with him trying to make her lips closer but...

"Kohaku...can you come here a SEC!"

Saya yelled from Ayame's room.

"Coming!"

He yelled forgetting Ayame's toothbrush and ran out of the bathroom Ayame picked up her toothbrush and broke it because she was angry her plan didn't work.Kohaku went into Ayame's room to see Saya wearing a blue strapped shirt that showed her stomach and some pants that went to her knee's he blushed because he wasn't use to seeing her in her pajamas.

"Uh...what is it Saya."

He asked trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Well, the baby went under the bed and she doesn't want to come out there is something down there that has caught her attention."

She said looking under the bed. He went next to her and saw a teddy bear.

"There's a teddy bear under there that's what caught her attention...we need to give that baby a name..."

"How about...Katsura."

"Oh...you guys are trying to find a name for the baby."

Ayame said coming into the room.

"Yeah Saya thought of Katsura."

"That sounds good to me I don't know any good names."

Ayame said.

"Katsura come here daddy wants to hold you."

Kohaku said trying to get the baby to crawl to him.

The baby looked at him and crawled to him.

"It came out."

Ayame said.

"Great job Kohaku!"

Saya said overjoyed.Ayame just looked evilly at her. Then all of a sudden the baby started crying.

"Oh no she's crying what are we gonna do!"

Kohaku panicked.

"Oh maybe she's hungry."

Ayame suggested then Saya sniffed the air...and made a funny face.

"I don't think she hungry...she needs her diaper changed."

Saya said waving her hand from the disgusting smell.Katsura just laughed and clapped her hands as Kohaku looked like he was about to past out.Ayame already beat bth of them on that.Saya layed the baby down and opened the diaper shaking there was a huge turd in the diaper.

"EWWWWW!"

Ayame and Saya screamed.

"That is just gross."

Kohaku said turning his head away.Saya put the dirty diaper in the trash and made her way back to the baby and had put her a new diaper that Ayame gave her.

"Okay that's over and done with."

Saya said giving the baby to Ayame.

"Me and Kohaku are gonna try and ask Inuyasha to get us diapers, baby formula, baby toys, and baby girl clothes,shoes,and maybe a training potty."

Saya said as her and Kohaku went down stairs.

"Why do I have to get stuck with the brat."

Ayame said as the baby looked at her and gave her an evil glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that!"

Ayame yelled at the baby. The baby bit Ayame's finger and Ayame screamed and threw the baby on the bed.

"OW YOU STUPID BRAT!"

The baby sat up and laughed.Saya dialed her brother's cell. It was ringing then...

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha its me Saya."

"What do you want?"

"I need some baby formula,clothes,shoes,toys,diapers,and a training potty."

"Why?...don't tell me your...PREGNANT SAYA YOUR ONLY 15 YOUR NOT READY FOR A CHILD IM GONNA KILL KOHAKU!"

Saya sighed and shook her head.

"Inuyasha!We are taking care of robotic real life babies and we need all those things!"

"Oh...that was all you had to say Im near the store so I guess I could buy some."

"Thanks big bro.!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever bye!"

"Bye!"

She put the phone back on the hook.

"I can't believe your brother thought we would do such a thing."

Kohaku said.

"I know."

Saya said as her and Kohaku went up the steps.

1 hour later...

DING DONG!

"He's finally here this baby has been hungry for over an hour."

Saya said with the crying Katsura in her arms.she went down stairs with Ayame and Kohaku and opened the door to see Inuyasha and the whole gang.

"Why are all of you here!"

Saya,Kohaku,and Ayame said in a unision.

"We wanted to see the baby!"

Kagome said. As they went inside Ayame's house.

"Oh its so adorable!"

Sango,Shiori,Namine,and Kagome squealed at the same time.

"Its a girl."

Kohaku said.

"And her name is Katsura."

Ayame said as Saya let Inuyasha hold the baby.

"YOU LIED THIS BABY IS FREAKING REAL!"

Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru began to panic as well.

"WHAT WILL MOTHER AND FATHER SAY YOUR TOO YOUNG!"

Saya shook her head.

"I told you its not real."

"Yeah...everyone in the class was assigned one."

Kohaku said as Ayame and Saya nodded in agreement.

"It looks so real Kagome said taking the baby from Inuyasha."

She said as the baby smiled.

"ITS SO CUTE!

Kagome squealed again.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

Saya asked.

"Yeah here."

He said pointing at 5 bags and boxes.

"Yay."

Saya and Ayame started to male the formula as Kohaku tried to make the baby swing.Inuyasha and the gang then left since it was 9:00 o'clock.Ayame fed the baby then the baby started to cry again.

"I swear this baby is gonna make my ears bleed!"

Ayame yelled.

"Well, it must be sleepy...do any of you know a lullaby."

Kohaku asked.

"Nope."

Ayame said.

"I could sing the one my mother use to sing to me and Sana but Koahku you gotta set up the cradle."

Saya said. As Kohaku tried to fix the cradle while Saya went upstairs.Ayame thought she could do another plan. She sat next to Kohaku.

"Let me help you with that."

She said touching his hand helping him screw the nail.Kohaku then stopped.

"Well,...I need a drink of water."

He said nervously.Ayame pouted.

45 mins later...

Ayame and Kohaku struggled to carry the cradle into Ayame's room that was upstairs.Saya saw.

"Uhh...do you guys need help?"

"Oh no we're fine just keep making the baby calm. Then they finally got it up there.

"Alright now sing that baby asleep."

Ayame said.

"Yeah."

Kohaku said out of breath.Saya nodded and cradled the baby in her arms and gracefully began to sing:

_I will be with you wherever you are  
Distance can't keep us apart  
I'll keep believing no matter how far  
You'll be with me in my heart _

Though all seems lost as night descends  
I'll keep you safe from the cold  
When morning comes another dark lessens  
We'll be as one till we're old

We've been together a life and a day  
But we've a new day to start  
We'll make forever we both know the way  
You'll be with me in my heart

You'll be with me in my heart

The baby's eyes closed and went to sleep and so was Kohaku and Ayame.they fell asleep on the floor.Saya had got covers and put some on both of them.Saya then laid her head on Kohaku's shoulder and went to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

**So far between Inuyasha and Kagome there is something that's new**

Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten married of couse everyone on the show was there execept the evil people.Inuyasha and Kagome had a lot of fun so far and when I mean fun I mean FUN FUN!Now Inuyasha and Kagome had too much fun Kagome has something unexpexting happening to her.Kagome was asleep in the bed Inuyasha next to her she then woke up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and had put on jeans and a shirt with white sneaks and her hair out.she looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and gurgled some mouth wash then all of a sudden she had to throw up.she threw up in the toilet she had morning sickness.

"What the-"

She said holding her stomach she was not feeling too well.she went down the steps of their new beautiful manison she shared with him she laid on the bed and turned on the t.v and there was a pregnancy test commercial she turned to the next channel the same thing it kept happening until one channel had baby delivery.she kept flicking the channel everything was about having babies.

"What the hell is going on here!"

She yelled ready to throw the remote at the big plasma T.v and the dvr comcast cable box but she calmed down and went into the kitched and made panacakes and sausages.enough for her and Inuyasha she ate at the dining room table.Inuyasha came down stairs rubbing his eyes with his boxers on and no shirt e then started to eat.

"Inuyasha I think Im pregnant."

She said calm and collected while Inuyasha started to choke on his piece of panancake he then finally swallowed it.

"You think so..."

He said.

"I know so shouldn't you be happy I mean you helped cause this problem."

She said folding her arms.

"Are you really sure...did you take the test or go to the clinic?"

He asked.

"No but a woman can tell what's happening to her body."

She said.Inuyasha went to the bathroom and got something to make sure...a preganacy test he happened to have bought when he got stuff for Saya.He gave it to her.

"Alright but when it comes out that I do...your gonna be a daddy in a couple of months!"

She said smiling.He wanted to be a dad its just this was kinda early.She went into the bathroom and red the back.

"Blah blah blah-oh here we go green means yes and red means no."

Inuyasha waited patiently.Kagome then came out.

"What does it say?"

"Yes."

"Man...we have a lot of stuff to do."

"I already know that!"

She said can't beleving she was going to be a mom it just bought joy to her heart.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

**Making a robotic baby real and telling great news!**

The kids had finished their project but Saya didn't wat to let the baby go.At class when she was giving out grades she gave Saya,Kohaku,and Ayame an A,Shippo and Rin an A,and Souta and Sana got an F because the baby was jacked up I mean the eyes was boinging out the right arm and left leg was missing wires were out.

"What did you do smash it with an hammer!"

The teacher yelled in shock.

"Well we were fighting about who should spend time with it and we were grabbing it back and forth then it slipped out our hands and fell of a 9 story windo at the hotel my mom runs."

Souta said.

"Yeah that's basically it...Im just not ready for a child Im young and I...I just can't handle children."

Sana said.

"That was the whole point of the project your F is now an A+."

The teacher said she was then taking the babies back but Saya refused to let it go.

"Im sorry Saya the project is over and we must have it back."

"But I love my Katsura I don't want to give her up!"

Saya said with tears.

"Well I know someone who can make that robotc baby real...but...I need permission from your parents and blood from you and the child's father."

Saya face glew of happiness she looked at Kohaku he seemed anxious and wanted to be the father.Ayame gritted her teeth of jealousy she was about to burst.

After school...

Saya immediately got home and asked her parents.

"Saya a child is a huge responsibility and you must be patient..."

Izayoi said.

"No!No...wait Yeah that means you won't be making any that will be your only child."

Inutaisho said.

"Well,I guess you can have the child you are responsible then your sister so okay."

She said signing her name for permission and Inutaisho did the same.Kohaku got his permission as well him and Saya went to the school and went to the chemistry lab where they saw their teacher.

"The baby has just been made real she is now all perpared...hostpital,doctors everything is taking cared of from your parents Saya...all we need is her whole name."

The teacher said smiling.

"Katsura..."

Saya said.

"Shirogane..."

Kohaku said.

"Taijiya."

Kohaku and Saya said in a unision.Then a man came with a crying baby and gave the baby to Saya.Saya was so happy and Kohaku was too.

"Im sure we'll be the best parents in the world...right Kohaku."

"Yeah!"

He said playing with _his_ daughter.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the Taisho's mansion with all their friends and family.Inuyasha and Kagome were gonna tell them the news.

"We have great news!"

Kagome squeaked with excitement.everyone was anxious to hear.

"Im pregnant!"

Kagome yelled as everyone cheered.

"Inuyasha soon your going to be going through fatherhood and that's some hard work."

Sesshomaru said to his little brother.Namine was playing with Yuffie.Then Saya and Kohaku came into the house with Katsura asleep in their arms.

"There is another pair that is welcomed to Parenthood."

InuTaisho said.

"Saya and Kohaku!"

Izayoi said as everyone was shocked.

"Kohaku we should make a run for it all the baby stuff is in my room..."

Saya whispered in Kohaku's ear.

"Okay..."

He said whispering back.

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed.

"Well the robotic baby they had is now real and their's we know they are responsible enough."

Izayoi said.

"So you two can calm yourselves down."

Inutaisho said sending death glares at both his sons.scaring them.

"Yes father."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said afraid and ashamed.Saya put Katsura in te cradle.

"I can't believe Im a mommy!"

Saya said low not trying to awake _her_ daughter.

"I know soon we'll get married too!"

Kohaku said.

"Kohaku what did your parents say."

"The same thing as yours."

"Really."

"but my dad was more against it but eventually gave in then fainted."

Kohaku said laughing as Saya did too.Kagome went upstairs.

"Awww...she's still adorable."

She said queitly.

"Well Mrs.Taiso...what are you gonna name your child."

"I don't know Inuyasha said if its a boy he wants his name to be Inu jr. but if its a girl I want her name to be Aerith or Kasumi...maybe even Mai."_Review which name should she choose cause Im not sure_

"Those are beautiful names Gome."

Kohaku said smiling.

"But its so hard to choose."

Kagome said sighing.

"Yeah...well your smart you'll eventually pick one."

Saya said giving her role model some support.

"Thanks Saya."

Kagome said giving her a hug.

"No prob."

Saya said smiling.

"Well I hope you'll have fun being parnets bye."

Kagome said.

"Bye."

Kohaku and Saya said in a unision.The a funky smell came to their noses.

"Ugh...no wonder why Kags left."

Saya said going to the crib.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

**Urges to eat Urges to start!**

Kagome woke up the middle of the night starving craving food.She went down the steps and ate anything she could fine.Inuyasha sneaked down the steps as Kagome stuffed her delicate with rice,sushi,ramen anything that was in their.He never saw Kagome so vicous about food.He then went back up the steps.Kagome had been moody and grumpy in the morning.

"Inuyasha...why don't you hold me!Inuyasha why won't you talk to me!Inuyasha why are you alway here!Inuyasha why don't you be kind to me!Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled on the counch so fustrated.She was driving Inuyasha insane Inuyasha was pulling his hair.He could not get use to this.

"Kagome can you please calm..."

"Calm...CALM I CAN'T STOP EATING!"

She said continuing stuffing rice in her mouth.

"Well...IT DOESN'T ME YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME!"

Inuyasha yelled.

"Grrr..."

Kagome growled like a vicous pitbull scaring Inuyasha to death.He sat down quitely.Not saying a word not even breathing.

"Ha!"

Kagome said stuffing more sushi dipped in soy sause.She was scariong Inuyasha so much no one can tell how scared he was.

Meanwhile...

Saya woke up in the beautiful saturday morning as she went to the crip to see her little sunshine rubbing her right eye.Saya picked her up as the baby just laughed and smiled.She then took her to the kitchen and started making the formula.She then started to play with the baby...

"Mommy loves you so much!"

She said giving Katsura eskimo kisses and Katsura giggled.

"Blurp."

Was all the baby could say.

"Say mommy!"

"Blurp!"

"Mommy!"

"Blurp!"

Saya just laughed as the baby kept repeating that word the baby formula was finished she check it too see if it was too hot or too cold but It was just right.

Back to Inu and Kagz...

"INUYASHA IM STARVING HERE!"

She said like she hadn't ate in 30 years.

"Im coming!"

He yelled annoyed when he got into the room she was crying.

"Im the worse wife ever I don't deserve your love...just go and divorce me."

She said in tears.

"Kagome I will always love you I never meant to get mad-"

He was cut off as more tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

"YOU WAS MAD AT ME!"

She yelled crying more than ever.Inuyasha was panicking like crazy.Then Kagome smiled.

"I love you Inuyasha."

She said all cheery.Inuyasha began to think he was in a horror movie.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58:

**6 months later and gonna start parent hood**

Finnally Kagome was in the hospital Inuyasha was walking back and forth waiting for them to tell him that his baby is born.

"Kagome...please be alright."

then the nurse came in.

"Mr.Taisho your wife has given birth to twins."

The nusre said.

"Wha...really."

The nurse had took him into the emergaency room.he saw two girls.One had black hair and amber eyes with two ears on the top of her head while the other had dark brown hair with hazel eyes.But they had just fallin a sleep.

"Inuyasha I named this just a minute ago."

Kagome said softly.

"Really then what's their names?"

He said as he smiled at his two girls.

"Kasumi and Aerith."

"Wow two beautiful names...but they look nothing alike."

"I know but does that really matter."

"No..."

He said as Kasumi the one with black hair,dog ears,and amber eyes she had opened her eyes.She looked at Inuyasha and pulled his ear.

"OW!"

Inuyasha yelled as Kasumi laughed.Kagome did too.Aerith the one with dark brown hair opened her eyes.and did an angry stare at Inuyasha and Kasumi.Inuyasha saw this and knew that was gonna be like him while Kasumi was gonna be more like Kagome.Kasumi stopped and yawned and went to sleep.Inuyasha couldn't help but giggle he realized Kagome was asleep but she's been through alot so he figured she should be.He smiled at his own little family.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59:

**Taking them home!**

Its been a couple a days now and the new parents were taking their daughter home.Inuyasha was holding Aerith while Kagome was holding Kasumi.They had went to the room that Inu had prepared by hiring room designers.Kagome eyes and mouth dropped.The room was like the sky sky blue with white puffy cotton ball clouds it was so realistic.there were white cribs with blue blankets,a white dresser,a chest full of toy and more in the closet which had kimon's and other baby clotes and shoes, mirroe,changing blue and white table,a nice sized window, a blue lamp, and the carpet was royal blue.

"Inuyasha this is exactly what I wanted for them!"

She said kissing his cheek.Inuyasha put Aerith in one crib whle Kagome had put Kasumi in the other.She got two toys from the closet and gave ti to them.Kasumi drooled on it while Aerithbanged it on the crib laughing while doing so.Kagome eyes went big.

"They are sooo adorable and Im their mother."

"Kagome...don't you think we should call everyone to see them."

"Yeah I wonder how my granddaughter and neiece are doing."

Kagome said going down stairs while Inuyasha watched the two girls.Kasumi played with the covers while Aerith reached for the ehite tiger cub teddy bear on the shelf.Inuyasha had gotten it and gave it to her.Then Kasumi started to cry he assumed she wanted one too.she grabbed a lion one.Kasumi played with it and sucked on it while Aerith held it close and fell asleep with it.

"Inuyasha they said they'll be one their way!"

Kagome yelled from downstairs.

"Alright."

Inuyasha said.He started to tickle Kasumi she laughed like a gerber baby.Aerith had awoken and tried to get up.Inuyasha walked over to her and tickled her she laughed like a gerber baby too but her laugh was more softer.Aerith had fangs but no ears which Inuyasha wondered why.but Kasumi had dog ears but no fangs...Inuyasha then smiled at both babies as they were paying all their attention to him.Aerith reached out for him so he picked her up then Kasumi did the same.Kasumi smiled when he had picked her up.he took them to where Kagome was who was singing and dancing around while making dinner big enough for everyone who was coning but Kagome was an execellent cooker she could of had the career of a chef but that wasn't her.Then the door bell had rung it was time.


	60. Chapter 60

**I can't believe Im making a chapter 60...and I have 266 reviews I would love to thank all if you...no this is not the last chapter don't get angry,sad,or whatever emotion...Im just real happy you all love this story!Anyways...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 60:

**Meeting the girls!**

Namine came in first with some bags in her hands.

"Oh my goodness they are beau-ti-ful!"

She said adoring the two girls in their mothers arms.Sesshomaru was holding a dozen more bags that had covered his face and to the ceiling.

"Namine I have everyone's stuff can I at least put it down now!"

He said out of breath.

"Oh yeah."

She said not really paying him no mind.Little Yuffie came in eating a lollipop.

"Daddy...why are you wet?"

She said as his father was sweating a little from all the heavy bags he had to carry.

"Daddy's just tired."

He said then he fell from Sango and Shiori pushing him out the way to the little girls.Miroku and Koga were going through what he was now.Then Saya had Katsura who was now 5 months and knew how to roll over,crawl,and say "yes","poopie","daddy","mommy",and "I love you."Kohaku was carrying loads of bags along with Souta,Hakkaku,and Shippo from Rin,Ayame,and Sana.

"Aww!"

All the girl said.Yuffie was watching Katsura who had a pacifier in her mouth crawling around.Katsura was a curious child and smart.She went down the steps and crawled to the black Yamato designed stool.she climbed on it and played with the minute fountain.when she got board she climbed down.Yuffie watched as Kaatsura continously meddled.

"Katsura don't press that!"

"Poopie!"

She yelled pressing loud on the black remote of the stereo and it blasted so loud the stew flew back.Kasumi and Aerith clapped their hands while Sesshomaru head started to pound fast as his heart.While everyone was dizzy from the loudness.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61:

**A special moment**

Its been 7 months now and Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to get Kasumi and Aerith to be potty trained and learn how to walk.Katsura was now 12 months while Yuffie was turning three in a month but anyways...Aerith was crawling the floor looking for her sister.**Im changing things up a bit...Im telling ya'll now because if I didn't it would be confusing!**Sango was pregnant and had a little 8 months year old baby boy they named Yuya and a girl who was 7 months named Ran while Namine was pregnant again as well an a boy name Rei 8 months too while Shiori had a girl named Miyu who was 7 months and a girl named Aya.**I hope its not confusing Im trying to point out that Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to have kids...I know its stupid that I did that until now but you'll see why later on much later on to the story!**

"Aerith where are you?"

Aerith said in her mind...**Yeah I know a baby talking but They are just saying it in baby language like on the rugrats.**

"Right here!"

Kasumi said in her crib.Aerith started to stand she tried to walk but her legs wouldn't let her.

"How does mommy and daddy walk its hard."

Aerith said.

"Yeah but...maybe we are not ready."

Kasumi said peeking over her crib.

"Im gonna do whatever it takes!"

She said standing again and took one step.Inuyasha saw this when he was walking across the hallway.As she took more steps Inuyasha immediately got Kagome.The two watched from the door as Aerith walked around the room as Kasumi got out the crib and tried and suceeded.

"The...their walking."

Kagome said in tears.Then the doorbell rang as Inuyasha and Kagome went to see who it was.She saw Rei,Aya,Yuya,Ran,and Miyu at the door all their friends.

"Hey!well I hope you guys will have a great time babysitting for a whole week while us girls go and have some fun."

Kagome said walking out the door.

"Everything will be fine."

Inuyasha said.

"It better!"

Kagome said in a evil tone.the put on asmile and kissed him goodbye.Rei went up stairs he had dark blue eyes and short dark brown hair he was icy cold just like his dad Sesshomaru,Yuya was hyper active and had ,while Miyu was active and nice she had light brown hair and dark amber eyes,Ran was full of excitement outgoing,nice,active,had atitude problems,and creative and had raven black hair and chestnut colored eyes,while Aya had blue black hair and light brown eyes she was quiet and to herself but would partciapate with them.Yuffie then came from the car kissing her mother goodbye.All the kids went into Kasumi and Aerith's room.

"So...what are we gonna do?"

Kasumi and Aerith said together...its a twin thing.

"I dont care why won't even participate in it."

Rei said leaving and going to the corner of the room going to sleep in the beanbag chair.

"Rei so Icy like his dad."

Ran said.

"Yeah but that's my best bud though."

Yuya said.

"Miyu thinks we should play tag."

Miyu said with a smile.

"Whatever!forget tag lets go outside to the pool!"

Ran said.

"But we can't go without our parents we'll drown."

Kasumi said horrified.

"I hope you all do."

Rei said halfway sleep.

"Well let go in the kiddy pool."

Ran said giving in.

"Much better."

Yuya said.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61:

**Swiming in the pool!**

Kasumi,Aerith,Yuya,Ran,Miyu,and Aya all went down stairs to see Yuffie fighting Inuyasha in a video game called"Tekken 6" on the ps2.

"Come on now uncle Inu Xiaoyu can beat Heihachi 68 million times!"

"That's what you think!"

Inuyasha said constanly pressing the x,circle,triangle,and square buttons.Kasumi walked to her dad.

"Wawer!"

She said.Inuyasha paused the gang.

"What's wrong Kasumi?"

He said placing her on his lap.

"Wawer!"

She said getting frustrated so she pointed to the back yard.

"Oh the kiddie pool...alright then let's get you all some batheing suits."

He said picking Kasumi up and taking the rest down stairs.

1 hour later...

All the kids went into the kiddie pool and splashed at each other.

"Rei is missing all the fun!"

Yuya said blocking his face.

"That's is fault!"

Ran said.

"Ran is right we shouldn't worry about him he didn't want to go outside."

Miyu said splashing water at Aya.

"I think someone needs to motivate him and maybe he'll come out...maybe some one like you Yuya."

Aya said.

"Yeah I'll try now."

Yuya said leaving and went up stairs and dragged Rei to the pool he told his dad Miroku to get him a batheing suit after all that was done Yuya took Rei to the pool.Rei just sat there.then Yuya splashed water at him.He had a vein popping from his head.Yuya got scared and moved away but Rei had hit the water so hard when he splashed all the water went up with the rest of his friends and two cousins they were flying he got out and they all landed back in the pool with the water.

"That was cool!"

Aerith said.

"Fun too."

Kasumi said.

"Who knew Rei knows how to have a good time!"

Ran said.

"That's what Miyu would like to know."

"Im dizzy."

Yuya said holding his head.Rei was dried off woth a towel from his father and had put on his regular clothes.He watched his sister Yuffie beat his uncle in the third round where they were neck to neck but then...

"Shooting star and Yes!Iwon!"

Yuffie said as Miroku,Sesshomaru,and Koga sniggered because Inuyasha lost to a little kid.

"Hey she's good I would like you all to fight her."

Inuyasha said handing the controller to Sesshomaru.While those two were playing Inuyasha was talking to Miroku.

"Miroku you know the last time I seen you do something perverted is when you was in hight school and when me and Kagome got back together."

"I try to stop but I still do your just never there to see it."

"Why do you seem proud of that?"

"I don't know but I hope my son can withstand they beauty of a woman's back side"

He said sighing.

"Oh brother."

Koga said eating chips.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63:

**What to do what to do when Rei comes after you!**

Inuyasha put all of them in Aerith's and Kasumi's room again.

"Why do we keep getting put into this room I wanna go outside."

Kasumi said.

"Then let's go obviously your dad thought we wanted to go in here because we went upstairs!"

Ran said walking towards the steps.The others followed and went onto the swing set and played.

"Rei isn't this fun!Rei aren't we gonna have a good time!Rei aren't you hungry!Rei Im thirsty!Rei-"

Rei had anime veins popping from his head.He got up and locked all the doors and came back.Yuya looked at him weirdly Aya was the only one watching while the others kept on swinging.

"Rei what's going on!Rei your scaring me!...Rei!"

Rei started to strangle him Yuya had pushed it to the limit Miroku watched outside.while Sesshomaru was fighting against his daughter Miroku tried to open the door but failed.Inuyasha then saw Rei and almost busted into a fit of laughter at Yuya's face.Koga laughed choking on a pringles sour cream and union in the process.Inuyasha opened the door and split the two apart.Yuya started crying while Rei walked away as Aya followed closely behind.then Ran noticed and stopped awinging and Aerith and Kasumi watched Yuya cry.

"He's such a wuss!"

Ran said shaking her head.

"What happened?"

Kasumi and Aerith said at the same time.

"I don't know?"

Ran said.Aerith and Kasumi had anime sweat drops.

"Then how is he a wuss?"

Kasumi said.

"He's crying boy who cry are gay!"

Ran said folding her arms.

"What's gay?"

Aerith and Kasumi asked.

"when boys like other boys."

Ran said as Kasumi and Aerith face twisted into disgust.

"Ewww!"

They screamed.

"Ran you are such an Idoit...hey where's Aya?"

Miyu said now joining in.

"I don't know?"

Ran said as Kasumi and Aerith joined in.

Meanwhile...

Rei kept walking angry at how Yuya annoyed him so much.

"Rei...are you alright"

Said an innocent voice.It was Aya.

"No..."

He said.

"Oh how stupid of me to ask but you hurt Yuya pretty bad...but I understand why cause he kept bothering you."

She said leaning against the Manison wall.

"It doesn't matter now."

He said folding his arms.

"Okay I guess I leave you alone."

She said leaving.

_"Why all of a suddne does she care?"_Rei said to himself still letting off steam.

* * *

SORRY! I haven't updated but I least I will now update quickly as I can okay!


	64. Chapter 64

**Im sorry for not writing in a while to make it up I made a long chapter!**

Chapter 64:

**16 years later!**

Kasumi,Aerith,Ran,Aya,Miyu,Rei,and Yuya were now in high school but Aya had moved three years ago to Italy since Shiori and Koga always wanted to go there and Ran wanted to stay home.Kasumi,Aerith,Ran,and Miyu were sixteen now and attending Shikon Jewel High the same school their parents went to.Rei and Yuya were seventeen and going to the same school.Saya and Kohaku were married as Katsura was now eightteen and attending her first year of Shikon University.Inuyasha was now forty along with Sango and Namine while Shiori and Kagome were thirty nine.Miroku and Sesshomaru were now forty one.Sesshomaru's and Namine's daughter Yuffie was now nineteen and attending the second year of Shikon University too.the girls were now eleventh graders so were the boys because they had just turned seventeen.Ran was outside of Miyu's house along with Kasumi and Aerith.She was wearing a green shirt that said "Im always right your always wrong."with geens and white sneakers and hoop earring with her hair in a ponytail.Aerith was wearing a pink tank top and jean mini skirt with high heel pink boots with her hair out while Kasumi wore a yellow dress with yellow sandals.Miyu came out with jean capris and a red shirt that said "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me" with red high heels.**I want Yuya to like ran so Im making Ran and Miyu switch mothers so Miyu is Sango's daughter and Ran is Shiori's daughter.**

"Miyu what took you so damn long."

Ran said.

"I didn't know what to where I just wanna look good for the beginning of the school year."

She said smiling.

"Are you trying to impress someone?"

Aerith asked raising an eyebrow.

"No...not really."

Miyu said getting glasses out of her bookbag.

"Well its early but we should leave."

Kasumi said checking her watch and going inside the limo.

"Driver take us to Shikon High."

Aerith said.

"You go it!"

Said the driver.Miyu raised an eyebrow,

"Is it me or does it sound like your dad?"

Miyu whispered into Aerith ear.

"DAD!"

Aerith yelled as Inuyasha rolled down the window.

"Hey pumpkin."

Inuyasha said still looking young.

"What are you doing here!"

Kasumi yelled.

"Taking you to school just making sure that no boys touch you I'll shoot them in the balls with my rifle!"

Inuyasha said patting the rifle that was next to his feet.

"Oh god."

Ran whispered.Kagome was in the passenger seat.

"MOM!"

The twins yelled.

"Don't worry Im just here to stop your dad from getting us sued and him getting in jail."

She said also looking young and acting like her old self.

"Thanks Mrs.Taisho."

Miyu said.

"No worries!"

She said as they stopped at the school.

"You guys have fun!"

Kagome said.

"Not too much fun!"

Inuyasha said getting punched in the arm from his wife in the process.

"OW!"

He yelled rubbing his arm.

"Stop treating them like little children."

Kagome said scary.

"Okay."

Inuyasha said frightned.As the girls waved and sat under the cherry blossom tree.

"Ahhh..."

The girls said all together in a unision.

"It feels great here."

Kasumi said.

"Mind if I join you guys."

Aya said.

"AHHH!"

The girls screamed their best friend/Sister was back.

"Aya when did you come back from Italy?"

Miyu asked.

"four hours ago...I missed you guys so much I just had to come back."

Said the gorgeous girl.

"RAN!"

Yuya yelled.he had a hard crush on the girl who was a gal number one in Tokyo.

"Hey Yuya...where's Rei?"

Ran asked.Aya was wearing a black vest shirt with a black skirt and black heels.Yuya wore a green shirt jeans and sneakers.

"Oh he's one his way!"

He said sitting next to the gal.Then a limo pulled out making the Hot Rei Taisho with dark Saphire eyes,fair tan skin,dark shiny silky short brown hair,and slim and tall body,come out with girls drooling.Aya twirled her blue black hair as her pale skin cheeks were turning red she had always had a crush on the GL guy_.GL stands for good looking_.

"Hey Rei!"

All the girls said in a unision.

"What are you guys doing?"

He asked with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh Aya Im sorry I haven't noticed you came back how was Italy!"

Yuya said.

"Its okay...It was a good adventure to me."

She said smiling.Rei looked at her.She was beautiful she always was but this cold hearted prince never paid attention until now.

"Hey!there's Yamato!"

Ran said pointing at the gl ligh brown hair brown eyed twelth grader. He saw Ran and smiled but really turned his attention to Miyu the knid hearted girl he had a crush on since foever.

"Rei do you have to work in the afternoon?"

Kasumi asked.

"No..."

He said.

"Well we are planning a get together down in Shibuya for Aya's return wanna come!"

Aerith added.

"I guess."

He said.Aya smiled.

"Don't you work at that record store?"

Miyu asked.

"Yeah."

Rei said.

"They have awesome tunes can you tell me when Mika Nakashima's album comes out!"

"Sure I guess."

He said.

"Thanks Rei."

Miyu said excited.

The the bell rung.

"Well its time for our new school year to begin!"

Ran said.

"Oh brother!"

Rei said.They were all in the same class too.

* * *

**That's it so Sayonara until next time!Until the next chapter!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Im sorry for not writing in a while to make it up I made a long chapter!**

Chapter 65:

**The suprise party and a flash back!**

**After school**

Everyone was at the steps where students were rushing to go home.

"Oh Aya we have stuff to do!"

Ran said.

"Sorry we can't celebrate your time back!"

Miyu said as they ran home.Aya sighed of sadness.Rei was the only one there.

"Rei do you wanna join me at the cafe?"

She asked as if she wanted to cry.

"Fine."

He said walking with her.She blushed as he stood next to her real close.

"Rei um...how come noone wants to celebrate my return?"

She asked going in as Rei payed for their drinks an seats.They got their coffe with whip creams and chocolate on top.

"Aya...I don't know what to say really."

He said taking a sip.

"I guess noone care huh?"

She said sighing of sadness.

"Aya who cares about them Im glad your back."

Rei said with courage.

"You are?"

Aya said shocked.

"Yeah...your so nice and kind and honest while the others are...cookoo."

He said as Aya giggled.

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

"Inuyasha remember that time we went ice skating?"

Kagome said taking a photo from the photo album.

"Yeah...that was when Sesshomaru and Namine were friends and Koga and Shiori were dating."

He said sitting next to her on the counch.

"We knew her back then?"

"Yeah you didn't remember her I guess plus she wasn't his girlfriend and looked different."

"Oh..."

**FlashBack**

Kagome was sixteen wearing a blue snow jacket and hat with matching gloves.She was skating with the gang.Inuyasha and her were dating this was the time after her and Inuyasha kissed.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was talking to Miroku.He turned around and skated to her.

"Yes Kagome?"

He asked as she blushed.

"Oh I wanted you to skate with me."

She said.

"Okay."

He took her hand as they ice skates around.Kagome was red.Inuyasha was red too.

"Awww!"

Sango,Shiori,and Namine said.Then Inuyasha accidently fell everyone laughed.

**End Flashback**

Kagome was laughing.

"That was not funny that had hurt really bad."

He said as Kagome wiped tears of laughter.

Meanwhile...

Rei and Aya were walking to her house.

"So are you gonna be okay?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah."

She said smiling.She opened her fromt door to see everyone saying suprise.Aya was truly suprised and happy.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66:

**After effect from a kiss!**

**At school**

A boy with spiky brown hair that shined whenever and ocean blue eyesthat you could get lost in.He always looked for _her _the girl who would bring smiles everyday and take care of the elderly at a retirement home for free his brother who had black hair that was short and silky that shined with all its might and crystal glowing saphire eyes he saw his brother as he hopelessey looked for that _girl._she had creamy rich looking skin and the silkiest black wavy hair,mezmorizing amber eyes you could get lost in,and two cute dog ears that were on the top of her head.

"Kasumi."

Said Takeru Uchida.

"If you like her so much then why don't you talk to her?"

Said his brother Kazuto.

"Its not easy talking to such an beautiful girl."

Takeru said shutting his locker door.

"Suck up your pride man you sound like a wuss."

Kazuto said.

"Shut up Kazuto."

Takeru said as they both walked down the hallway.

"Aren't those the new guys they look gl!"

Ran said as Kasumi saw Takeru she blushed and almost melted.

"Looks like someone has an intrest in one of them."

Aerith said snapping Kasumi out of her thoughts.

"No I don't...well he is kinda cute."

She said blushing and twirling her black hair.

"I knew you like him."

Miyu said.

"I see him alot at the retirement home his grandfather is there he a very funny and cool old guy he's one of my favorites."

She said leaning against her locker.

"Oh..."

Aya said.

"TATSUKI KUROI IS HERE!"

Everyone turned around and saw a chocolate skin,grey eyed,dark brown haired guy.walking with Rei.

"Will you please stop saying that every where we go."

Rei said sighing.

_"why do I have the dumb friends?"_

Rei said in his mind.

"Hey guys!nice to meet you tatsukichi."

Ran said.

"No,no,no its Tatsuki or you can call me Michida Black."

He said doing the parapara.Everyone had anime sweat drops.

"Hey Rei where's Yuya?"

Aerith asked.

"Oh he's sick at home with a high fever."

Rei said.

"Oh that's bad."

Kasumi said.

"Why didn't you take care of him?"

Aerith asked.

"Because he's not my problem."

He said walking away.Everyone had anime sweat drops still.

At lunch...

Kasumi had been the only one in the hallway since she had took her time putting her stuff in her locker.She had kept her stuff organize unlike Ran.She had walked down the hallway eyes closed feeling a little happy for some reason on the account she's always is.then she bumped into someone's hard chest and the scent of tag went to her nose and the sound of books falling to the ground echoed in the halls.She opened her eyes and looked up at the handsome spikey hair boy and ocean blue eyes.She blushed real hard as he was doing the same.

"I'm sorry for dropping your books I'm such a idoit."

She said bending down putting a some of her black hair behind her ear and picking up books.

"Its okay."

He said picking some up to.He couldn't help but stare at her.

_"She's so nice and caring and beautiful non the less if only I could get the courage to ask her out."_

He said in his head.She had handed him all his books.

"Hear you go,I'll try to watch where I'm going for now."

She said with a smile.He smiled.

"I told you its fine and thanks for picking up some of my books."

He said going to his locker then he turned around to see her waiting for him.

"Aren't you gonna go and eat lunch?"

Takeru asked.

"Oh I just thought...I should make it up to you by going to lucnh with you."

She said looking down and twiddle her fingers.

"Okay..."

He said putting his stuff away.And walked with her to lunch.He couldn't control hisself all of a sudden cupped her face gently and kissed her.Kasumi's amber eyes went big as he kissed her.He stopped.

"I'm so sorry that was wrong please forgive me."

He ran off.Kasumi touched her lips a slight smile came upon her.

"My first kiss..."

Sh said.Takeru was panting behind the lunch entrance.

"She smells like cherryblossoms and her lips were so soft."

He said smiling.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67:

**Time to face you again! and someone has a crush on Aerith!**

**Last period at school**

Kasumi couldn't help but think about that boy.She had saw his name on his composition book.

_"Takeru Uchida."_

She said in her mind.she msmiled tapping her pencil on the desk as everyone waited patiently for their test result on the five page math test.But she wanted to know why didn't he like Aerith.

_"Aerith is so pretty no beautiful she has silky brown hair that end to her upper thighs while me ends to my mid back and beautiful hazel eyes that had a special sprakle to it,she's a genius and has straight A+'s while I keep getting B+'s,she has curves that suit her masculine legs,a six pack from all the dancing she does while my stomach is flat,and nice big rounded chest...I don't have any of those things and she's caring and soft...but she says that I look more beautiful then her but I guess we have an equal amount of beauty since we are twins."_

She said in her mind.The bell rung and everyone went to their lockers to get their stuff.Aerith saw a guy being push to the ground.

"Can you leave me alone please I don't wanna fight...I don't want to hurt you."

The boy said then a crowd surrounded them the girls had fire in their eyes.It was the new boy Ryou Ninomiya he became popular in three seconds.Aerith saw the three toughest guys in school tease and punch him.She walked over her hair that ended to her upper thighs moved along with her movement she was wearing baggy pants and a black and white tank top with a black hoody but the sleves were tied around her waist.she pushed through the crown and saw Ryou on the ground she sttod in front of him.

"Back off idoits!"

She said fiercely.Ran,Aya,Miyu,Tatsuki,and Rei walked over.

"What is she trying to do?"

Aya asked.

"It looks like she defending that guy."

Miyu said.

"He seems like a wuss to me cause he has a girl defending him."

Ran said.

"Ran..."

Kasumi said running over.

"Sexy lady why don't you come with us."

Said one of the guys grabbing her wrist.Everyone backed up a little seeing the flames in her eyes.

"I ain't gonna be your little play too you bastard."

She said flipping him over.

"She's just like our dad!"

Kasumi said sighing.

"I don't want no trouble...he forced me to do it!"

The guys pleaded on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Leave this guys alone or I'll kick you in your neck!"

She said grabbing Ryou's wrist and pulling him outside in the cherryblossom tree.Ran,Miyu,Aya,Tatsuki,and Rie followed sneakily.While Kasumi wanted to see if Takeru was around.She sighed when she didn't see him but when she turned around she did.She smiled and ran to him.

"Hey Takeru!"

She said smiling her eyes closed.She slipped on a pencil she was ready to land on the ground but when she saw Takeru she smiled because he came to her rescue.

"So you was looking for me?"

He asked putting her on her two feet.

"Yeah I wanted to know if we can you know go out."

She said blushing.

"Hey that's suppose to be my line."

He said as she laughed.

"But I guess that would be a great idea."

He took her hand and walked with her to his car so he could drive her home.

MeanWhile...

Aerith was cutting up something as Ryou sat down and watch as blood ran down his cheek.

"I know its old fashion but it heals easier and doesn't burn then acohol and bandages."

She said putting herbs on his cheek.He watched as her soft delicate hands rubbed his cheek.He hid his blush.When she finished she wiped her hands with baby wipes from her backpack.

"I hope they didn't hurt you anywhere else."

She said as Ran,Miyu,and Aya watched from a bush with Tatsuki while Rei shook his head and looked the other way.

"She like her mother now."

Miyu whispered.As Aya and Ran nodded.

"No I'm fine...I just didn't want to hurt them since I have demon blood."

Said the short black hair boy with striking saphire eyes.She smiled.

"Its fine...I know you didn't want to get expelled from your first day by killing someone...those guys were jerks."

She said standing up with him.

"By the way I'm Ryou Ninomiy."

He said taking out his hand to shake with hers.

"I'm Aerith Taisho."

She said shaking his hand with a smile.

"Thanks so much I don't know how to repay you."

He said bowing.

"Its fine just chill,dude."

She said giggling as he laughed.

"Well I better head home so I'll see you you around Ryou!"

She said waving good bye.

"Okay bye."

He said smiling.

_"She's so beautiful and nice I hope I'll see her more often."_

He said in his head.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68:

**Aerith had a secret boyfriend and Ryou shows her love!**

At the Taisho resisdence...

Aerith was in her room finished with her homework.She was bored.Her room was the same way it was since she was a baby except with a white window seat,a balcony,a queen side bed with blue covers and white sheets,and posters of rappers and Aaliyah,Chingy,Bowow,TreySongz,and Chris Brown.Aerith was a Hip-Hop,Soul,and Rap kinda person while Kasumi was into punk rock music.Aerith liked some of it though.Aerith was in her room listening to Justin TimberLake singing "My Love"featuring T.i.but Aerith always had a secret...she had a boyfriend named Bankotsu...he was a gangsta.even though he was rough in public he was soft and kind to her.she never told anyone because she kept her private life to herself do to the fact her and her family always has the Press always asking questions.She had turned the radio up a little higher...The she heard a loud tap come from her window.a shocked expression came across her face.She ran to her window and opened it.She saw a guy with long black hair that was put into a braid with a red star mark on his forehead.

"Bankotsu..."

She said as he jumped to her balcony and ran to her holding her tight.

"Aerith I've missed you."

He said as her water lily and jasmine scent flooded his nose.

"I've missed you too bankotsu...why have you kept me waiting?"

She asked.

"Because I wanted the moment to be right."

He said kissing her lips softly.for a second she imaged him slapping her.she had let go of him.

"What's wrong?"

Bankotsu asked.

"Nothing...I just really missed you and its awkward kissing you."

She said.

"Your with some...else aren't you?"

He said disappointed.

"No...I'm not I could never."

She said.

"There's something strange happening to you."

He said walking up to her as his touch scared her for some reason.He pulled his hand away.

"Are you afraid of me...are you scared from last time..."

The last time he touched her he smaked her real hard.

"Bankotsu...what have you been doing while I waited?"

She asked sitting on her bed as a cool breeze blew her hair and silky night gown that dragged on the floor.

"I've tried to get better to never did what I did last time."

He looking at his hand in shame.

"Bankotsu...I just need sometime to adjust what I'm feeling at this moment."

She said as he left through the balcony and she had locked it and turned her back towards it and slid down to the ground.her bangs covered her eyes as silent tears fell.she was scared to see him again she had thought she'd be happy.

"Why is everything going wrong?"

She said hugging her knee's falling asleep.

The next day...

It was saturday and Aerith hadn't eaten.Inuyasha looked at her daughter her green eyes showed sadness and hurt.he had put his fork down.Kasumi and Kagome looked at the two.

"Aerith what's wrong?"

Inuyasha asked as Aerith had her head down.

"Aerith...do you hear me answer the question!"

Inuyasha said getting annoyed because he was worried.

"I don't know..."

She whispered.

"Aerith did something happen?"

Kagome said walking to her daughter holding her.

"I'm afraid."

Aerith said breaking down to tears.

"Afraid of what?"

Kagome said softly.

"Bankotsu..."

She said.

"Inuyasha blood boiled.

"Who is he and what did he do to you!"

He said ready to slice this Bankotsu guy to shreds.

"He had slpaaed me a week ago...we were dating and I got him angry because I had embarrasses him infront of his friends...and I feel hurt."

She said breaking to a fit of tears.Kagome had tried to soothe her daughter.

At night...

Aerith had went to the playground and swung on the swings looking at the moon.the someone sat on the swings next to her.she turned around and saw...

"Ryou..."

She said shocked.

"So you come here when your afraid too."

He said as she smiled and nodded.

"So what are you afraid of?"

He asked her.

"My boyfriend had slapped me once because I embarassed him infront of his friends."

She said.

"He should be killed for hitting a woman...such as you."

He said.Aerith looked up at him shocked he said that.

"Thanks...so what are you afraid of?"

She asked.

"Getting hurt."

He said.

"From what?"

She said as her curosity got the best of her.

"from someone I grown to like...I never knew she could get easily hurt I thought she was tough and strong but I want to be those things for her."

He said.She looked at him kinda jealous of this girl he spoke of.

"Who is she do I know her."

She said smiling for the first time today.

"Yup...you know her inside as well as out."

He said.Aerith frowned.

"Kasumi already has a boyfriend."

She said.

"Nope not her."

He said teasingly.

"Is it Ran,Aya,or Miyu?"

She guessed.

No,no,and no."

He said.

"Tell me I'm anxious to hear who it is."

She said.

"Its someone who stood up for me at my first day at school."

He said looking at her as a smile spread across her lips.

"So its me."

She said as her hair blew with the breeze and the moon shined on it also her hazel eyes they showed compassion.he blushed at how she looked at that moment.

"Bingo."

He said as she giggled.She hugged him she needed him at this moment.He hugged her back.

"Thanks for easing my pain."

She said kissing his cheek and going back home.he blushed as her softly lips had brushed against his cheek.

"Maybe I'm just a friend."

He said but she had came running back and hugged him once again as he kissed her lips fully.she was supsrised but this was what she wanted..."A real person who loved her."...almost as "True love"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69:

**Aerith hidden secret**

(**AU:I'm sure your all wondering how Aerith met Bankotsu...And here is how.)**

7 months ago...Aerith Taisho became an assassin.due to the fact it was offered to her from her great skills.Bankostu was one as well an he had grown to like her due to the fact they would sometimes do missions together.then they started dating but Aerith had no other missions lately she was at school doing a play.(**AU:I promsie this will be short I don't want to do all that writing I did last time -.)**But this was rehersal and she was a maiden named Saki who was a princess in love with a peasant she was singing a song she had made:

_Komorebi no naka de  
Anata no ude no naka de  
Ai no shukan wo omou omou  
Anata ni aet toki was subete ga mabushii  
Anata ni aeru ima wa yami tada hitori_

_It sumademo sono koe wo kikas ete todokete  
Ai no uta utaou sono omoi ga  
Kaze ni hari ame ni nari  
Eien ni furit suzuke_

She sang with such sadness and compassion

English version...

(**AU:So you guys can understand!**)

_In the sunlight filtering throught the trees  
In your arms  
I'll think,I'll think of the moment of love  
If I could see you everything will be bright  
But now I'm alone in the darkness_

_Let me hear,Let me hear your voice eternally  
I sing a song of love,My thoughts will become  
The wind and then the rain  
And my love will shower you eternally_

Everyone clapped with tears.Aerith smiled and bowed.

"Marvelous!"

Her sister Kasumi the manger said clapping.

"Thanks."

Aerith said.

"Takeru let's go to the movies."

Kasumi said tugging Takeru's sleeve.

"Alright hold on I got to tell Kazuto something."

He said but she did the puppy dog eyes.

"Takeru the movie is gonna start in a few...but if its that important then go ahead."

Sh said smiling.

"I'm gonna shout it to him then...Kazuto I like your tights!"

He shouted as his brother could barely breathe in the tights he was wearing.

"Very funny!"

Kazuto said as his brother left.Aerith was standing with Ryou holding his hand.

"So how was I?"

She asked him.

"Beautiful like all the time."

He said making her blush.Aya was envying the twins she could never confess her love for Rei.

"Ran...where's Miyu?"

Aya asked.

"Oh over there with Kazuto trying to ask him out."

Ran said sucking on a sour green apple blow pop.

"Ran!"

Yuya said coming but Tatsuki had beat him to her.

"Hey its monkey boy and second place."

She called Tatsuki monkey boy since he always acted like one and likes monkey's while Yuya was always second in everything.

"Ran would be my lady I know I'm not the richest guy but this crazy guy has a place for you in his heart."

Tatsuki said on one knee.Rei came standing next to Aya.Yuya fell anime style.

"I guess I'll be your girlfriend."

Everyone looked like they were saying "WHAT! WTH is she doing with him!"Yuya sulked.

After that...

Aya and Rei were walking home together while the others went out for ice cream.There was a long silence it was getting very awkward.

"Rei...so hows the record store been doing?"

Aya said trying to start a conversation.

"Its fine."

He said.

"Uhh...got any new cd's?"

She asked.

"Yeah."

He said.She thought she was becoming a burden so she decided to be quiet.

"Aya is there something you want to tell me?"

Rei asked looking at her red face.

"No...uh,uh why would you asked me that?"

She said flabberghasted the he had cared.

"Okay then."

He said.As she sighed of relief.


End file.
